


В сочувствии не нуждаюсь

by Originals, PriestSat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: Детектив занимается расследованием жестоких убийств. Нежданный помощник утверждает, что убийства совершаются во славу Древних богов. Это вводит детектива в ступор, ведь в его идеальном обществе не существует никаких религий





	В сочувствии не нуждаюсь

ГЛАВА 1

На обеденном столе лежал молодой мужчина. Он был в сознании, но, судя по затуманенному взгляду и заторможенным движениям, — мужчина вяло пытался высвободиться из веревок на руках и ногах, — находился под влиянием каких-то веществ. 

Стол окружили семеро человек в черных балахонах, капюшоны скрывали лица. 

— Азатот, безграничный султан демонов, услышь нас, яви нам свою силу, дай нам свое благословение! — нараспев произнес стоящий у изголовья. — Мы берем эту душу во имя твоей славы!

Он взял нож с длинным лезвием и костяной ручкой и занес его над мужчиной. В последний момент перед смертью мужчина очнулся и закричал от ужаса. Почти сразу нож вонзился ему в лоб, пробив кости и мозг. Второй участник ритуала немедленно поднес к голове убитого пробирку.

— Азатот! — завывал убийца. — Азатот!

Остальные вторили ему, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону.

Убийца выдернул нож, его подельник накрыл рану пробиркой. Все замолкли, не сводя глаз с пробирки. В комнате погас свет, затем во тьме появилось едва заметное сияние, исходящее из раны. Сияние заполнило пробирку, которую без промедления заткнули резиновой пробкой.

Снова зажглась лампа под потолком.

— Мы это сделали! — провозгласил убийца. — Подайте хранилище!

Третий участник ритуала достал из-под стола металлический чемодан, внутри которого находилось множество пробирок, излучающих сияние. Убийца аккуратно разместил свою пробирку в свободной ячейке и закрыл чемодан на кодовый замок.

— Унесите, — приказал он. Четвертый человек прижал к себе чемодан и торопливо покинул комнату. 

И как раз вовремя.

Входная дверь разлетелась на куски, в дом вошел мужчина в темно-серой одежде. Его длинные волосы с черно-белыми прядями были завязаны в хвост ярко-красной лентой.

— Он здесь! — Убийца сбросил балахон, его примеру последовали другие участники ритуала. Все они оказались молодыми парнями, двое выглядели как ученики старшей школы. — Уходим кто куда! Не дайте ему схватить себя!

Кто-то выключил свет, послышался топот.

Но мужчина, вторгшийся в дом, явно не впервые таким занимался.

— Вы зря разбегаетесь как тараканы! — Он медленно пошел вперед. — Выход только один. Через окна вам не выбраться, остальные двери я заблокировал. Надо было проводить свой ритуал в лесу, а не в доме!

— Он один, а нас семеро, — громко сказал убийца. — Поэтому мы без проблем его уберем! 

— Восторженные юнцы, — хмыкнул мужчина.

Первых двух напавших он убил выстрелами из пистолета. Еще двое успели подобраться почти вплотную, но получили молниеносные удары коротким ножом в горло. Пятый притаился под лестницей, намереваясь накинуться на мужчину, но что-то пошло не так.

— Зря ты там прячешься, — сообщил мужчина, разнося часть лестницы при помощи второго пистолета. — У меня не только простые пули. И ваша компания должна была об этом знать! Азатот не оповестил? У меня для вас, — он прервался для того, чтобы сломать шею шестому человеку, выскочившему из подвала, — плохая новость. Азатот заморочил вам головы, но не дал инструкцию для выживания. Так-так, здесь шестеро. Остался седьмой. И я знаю, что именно у тебя пробирки с душами! Лучше выйди сам, или я займусь тобой так, что никакие Азатот или Ктулху тебе не помогут!

Выживший в это время тщетно пытался открыть дверь, ведущую из кухни на задний двор. Ему мешал чемодан, который парень по-прежнему прижимал к себе.

— Ау! — Мужчина хихикнул. — Какие же вы тупые! Султан демонов не смог найти кого-то поумнее? Или у вас дырки в головах были, раз он с вами связался? Ты где, красотка? Выходи, тогда я просто тебя убью!

— Да где же полиция, — бормотал парень, упорно выбивая дверь ногой. — Да что же такое!

— А вот и ты, сердце мое, — сказал мужчина, входя в кухню. — Вот и ты. Совсем ребенок, даже жалко тебя убивать. Хотя нет, не жалко. Ждешь полицию? Она не приедет. Я установил по периметру шумопоглотители. Никто ничего не услышит.

Парень едва не выронил чемодан.

— Поставь эту штуку вот сюда, — мужчина постучал согнутым пальцем по столу. — И лучше тебе вспомнить молитвы своему богу, а не уповать на Древних. Они тебе не помогут.

Парень поставил чемодан на стол, но вместо того, чтобы сдаться, бросился в атаку. 

— Какая жалость, — сказал мужчина, хватая его за горло. — Чертова жалость.

Под его пальцами хрустнула гортань, парень захрипел, извиваясь в предсмертных судорогах. Он медленно задыхался, царапая ногтями руку мужчины, дрыгая ногами и не сводя выпученных глаз с убийцы.

— Ты расходный материал, — произнес мужчина. — Ничего не значащий мертвец. Я бы тебя пощадил, но такие, как ты, никого не щадят.

Он положил труп на пол и взял чемодан.

Выйдя из дома, мужчина с кем-то связался и сообщил: 

— Задание выполнено. Объекты мертвы. Хранилище у меня.

***

— Госпожа Ригунда? — Дверь в кабинет правительницы колонии Аргайл открылась, вошел секретарь. — К вам посетитель. Он просил передать вам вот это.

Он протянул Ригунде пластиковую визитку черного цвета, на которой была изображена белая косая черта с тремя короткими ответвлениями с одной стороны и двумя — с другой.

— Немедленно пригласите его ко мне. — В голосе Ригунды послышалась тревога. — Сейчас же! Чего вы ждете?

Секретарь поклонился и опрометью бросился из кабинета. 

— Глен Магнар! — Ригунда поднялась из-за стола навстречу посетителю. — Я одновременно радуюсь твоему появлению и очень злюсь. Ты приносишь дурные вести.

Глен пожал ей руку и занял предложенное кресло.

— Мы не виделись двадцать лет, — сказал он, — а ты на меня сердита. Твое новое тело даже очень хорошо выглядит.

Ригунда разгладила приталенную блузку на боках и ответила:

— Тихо, это тайна. Никто не должен знать, что я управляю колонией вот уже сто тридцать лет. 

— Мне нравится быть младше, — улыбнулся Глен. — Но я здесь не для дружественного визита.

— Культисты, — сказала Ригунда.

— Ага.

— Ты уже знаешь, где они окопались?

— К сожалению, нет. Но именно они совершают зверские убийства в так называемом Закрытом секторе.

— Закрытый сектор, — повторила Ригунда, помрачнев. — Это черное пятно на репутации Аргайла. Я горько сожалею, что допустила противостояние аргайлцев и жителей сектора.

— Да, это огромный минус, — согласился с ней Глен. — Но я надеюсь, что ты сумеешь превратить его в плюс.

— Собираюсь переселить жителей сектора на планету, где недавно закончилось терраформирование.

— Приговоришь их к смерти.

— Ничего страшного, закон выживания, — отмахнулась Ригунда. — Меня больше волнуют культисты. 

— Здесь они не наберут большого количества единомышленников, — заверил ее Глен. — Аргайлцы слишком рациональны, чтобы можно было увлечь их побасенками о Древних богах.

— Это неизвестно, — покачала головой Ригунда. — Тебе нужна помощь?

— Кто ведет расследование? Точнее, кто отрезанный ломоть? На кого можно свалить груз новых знаний и не бояться, что он сразу сломается?

— Расследование ведет отдел Закрытого сектора. Отрезанный ломоть. — Ригунда ненадолго задумалась, просматривая досье на членов отдела. — Вот, — она вывела над столом изображение мужчины среднего возраста, — детектив Медар Эйдан. Тридцать пять лет, четыре года прослужил во внешних войсках, принимал участие в подавлении восстаний в колониях, принадлежащих Аргайлу. Восстания были стихийными, подавление… — Ригунда запнулась.

— Войска утопили повстанцев в крови, — закончил за нее Глен. — Я в курсе событий. Значит, детектив Эйдан с ПТСР?

— И да, и нет. У него, как и у других служащих, были стерты участки памяти. Поэтому он не помнит об убийствах. Однако находится под наблюдением, так как память может восстановиться в любой момент. Детектив Эйдан — высококлассный специалист, поэтому его не могут отстранить до того времени, пока не произойдет нервный срыв.

— Понятно. — Глен взмахом руки убрал изображение детектива. — Значит, именно его я могу взять в оборот.

— Да. 

— Что насчет полномочий?

Ригунда достала из плоской шкатулки серебряный значок в виде крыла в круге.

— Это мой личный пропуск. — Она вручила значок Глену. — Перед ним откроются любые двери.

— Спасибо. — Глен снял с себя стальную цепочку и повесил на нее значок. — Только учти, я могу оставить твой пропуск в виде сувенира.

— Но мы же встретимся помимо твоей работы? — спросила Ригунда. — Ладно, шучу. Ты никогда не привлекал меня в качестве сексуального партнера.

— Ох, как официально! — засмеялся Глен. — Ты тоже не в моем вкусе. 

— Так, пора заняться делами. — Ригунда хлопнула по столу. — Удачи! Но ты знаешь, что я сделаю все для сохранения общества Аргайла. Даже если понадобиться уничтожить весь Закрытый сектор.

— Знаю, — коротко ответил Глен.

ГЛАВА 2

День начинался по схеме, отлаженной годами. Медар проснулся от перестука капель за окном: роботы-садовники поливали цветы и кустарники. В коридоре послышались неторопливые шаги — скорее всего, кто-то из старших бабушек. В комнате Медара, как и в других жилых комнатах комплекса, не было замка. Никому бы в голову не пришло войти без спроса.

Медар немного понежился под одеялом, мысленно готовясь к рабочему дню. Затем поднялся и сделал разминку. 

После душевой Медар позавтракал в общей столовой, где, как обычно, держался особняком от окружающих. Еще в детстве он четко дал всем понять, что не стремится к сближению. После нескольких посещений психотерапевта Медара оставили в покое.

Медар порой задумывался о переезде в другую колонию, но при этом никак не представлял жизнь без Семьи. Поэтому продолжал жить в комплексе, при этом все больше отстраняясь от родственников.

На стене-экране велась трансляция традиционного утреннего приветствия правительницы Ригунды. Медар учтиво склонил голову. Выслушав пожелания удачи, он продолжил завтрак.

— Привет. — За стол уселся пожилой мужчина. — Такие слухи ходят… Никто ничего не знает, может ты…

— И не узнает, пока не закончится следствие, — резко ответил Медар, не дожидаясь прямого вопроса. — И потом тоже не узнает. Занимайся своими делами, Рикульф.

— Ладно. — Рикульф обиженно поджал губы. — Смотри, а то оторвешься от нашей Семьи. Ты всегда был чужаком.

— Я никогда не оправдывался и сейчас не буду. — Медар торопливо закончил завтрак. 

— Твое дело, — многозначительно сказал Рикульф. — Но не забывай, что без Семьи ты — никто. Мы и так долгие годы прощали тебе твое прошлое. Но всему приходит конец. 

— Это угроза? — негромко спросил Медар, глядя ему в глаза. — Или ты сомневаешься, что я не предан Семье Эйдан и нашей стране?

— Нет, не сомневаюсь, — тоже тихо ответил Рикульф. — Удачного дня, троюродный племянник.

Раздраженный Медар быстро вышел из столовой. Его обгоняли роботы, спеша доставить завтрак малым семьям, которые предпочитали проводить утро в интимной обстановке. Идущие навстречу родственники учтиво здоровались, но не смотрели Медару в глаза.

В течение жизни его мало-помалу окружили пустотой, но Медара это устраивало.

Он заглянул к родителям: сначала к матери, которая жила с новой партнершей, потом постучал в комнату отца. Все они, как и Рикульф, пожелали ему удачи, добавив, что надеются на скорейшее завершение расследования.

Хотя никто из них не знал подробностей дела.

— Я тоже на это надеюсь, — ответил Медар дежурной фразой.

Наконец он покинул комплекс. На работу Медар, как и другие горожане, добирался общественным транспортом. 

В Аргайле частным транспортом пользовалась только правительница Ригунда.

Наземное метро доставило Медара в полицейское управление Закрытого сектора. Он занимал должность детектива двенадцать лет.

В Аргайле был почти нулевой уровень преступности. Но в районах, пограничных с Закрытым сектором, правонарушения не являлись редкостью. Граждане Аргайла периодически требовали выселить жителей сектора на любой астероид или в новую колонию. Однако результаты голосования уже который год не позволяли это сделать.

— Доброе утро, детектив Медар! — приветствовал помощник. 

— Доброе утро, помощник Хенгист, — кивнул Медар, направляясь в свой кабинет. Там он с неудовольствием увидел письмо из правительственного дома. 

«Здравствуйте, детектив Медар из Семьи Эйдан! Мы внимательно изучили материалы беспрецедентного следствия, которое длится второй месяц. Доносим до Вашего сведения, что нас крайне не удовлетворило отсутствие результатов. Посему мы направляем к Вам наше доверенное лицо. 

Глен Магнар, специалист в сложных делах, подобных Вашему. Именем правительницы Аргайла мы наделяем его широкими полномочиями. 

Правительница Ригунда».

Медар не в первый раз получал письма из правительственного дома, равно как и другие чиновники Аргайла. Он знал, что подобные послания лично Ригунда не составляла. Обычно этим занимались ее секретари, а за безликим «мы» стояли члены Совета.

Но в контексте именно этого следствия Медару совершенно не хотелось, чтобы Совет Аргайла обращал на него внимание.

Дверь открыли рывком, и в кабинете появился высокий мужчина в длинном пальто, похожем на военную шинель. Пряди длинных волос, выкрашенных в черный и белый, были затянуты в хвост ярко-красной лентой. Медару это показалось верхом безвкусицы — самые маленькие дети Аргайла никогда бы не использовали столь кричащий цвет в своей одежде. Впрочем, это даже не пришло бы им в голову.

— Я получил сообщение правительницы Ригунды. Вы — Глен Магнар? — спросил Медар.

— Совершенно верно, это я. — Глен занял одно из кресел напротив стола Медара. 

В кабинете были предусмотрены места для консультантов, но Медар давно обходился без подсказок, успев изучить психологию жителей сектора. Он и на работе держался особняком, лишь изредка позволяя себе вступать во временные команды детективов.

Закрытый сектор занимал приличную по размерам территорию, и хоть там была своя полиция, все расследования вели специалисты Аргайла. Часто это увеличивало время следствия, а порой откровенно задерживало, отчего полиция сектора постоянно требовала автономности. Но для этого было необходимо изменить закон, предварительно согласовав его с Советом Аргайла. На этом этапе все тормозилось окончательно.

— Не понимаю, зачем вас прислали? Мы сами вполне со всем справляемся, — раздраженно произнес Медар.

— Нет, не справляетесь. — Глен отрицательно покачал головой. — Я ознакомился с делом. У вас нет ни улик, ни подозреваемых. Вы арестовали сорок два человека и почти сразу отпустили за неимением доказательств. Более того, даже применение гипноза не помогло. Ваш отдел, извините за выражение, в глубокой заднице.

— Звучит мило. — Медар заставил себя успокоиться. — Раз вы в курсе, то не буду тратить время на объяснения.

— Кого подозреваете лично вы? — Глен снова улыбнулся. Медар психанул: его бесила эта непонятная улыбчивость.

— Лично я? — повторил он. — Разумеется, подозреваю жителей сектора. Это же логично, исходя из образа жизни моих сограждан и других.

Глен достал из внутреннего кармана пальто маленький блокнот из настоящей бумаги, к которому на толстой нитке был прицеплен короткий карандаш.

— Я слушаю, — сказал Медар. — Делитесь мыслями.

— Хорошо, — ответил Глен. — Два месяца назад в полицию обратились жители Закрытого сектора. Кто-то убил пятерых женщин и двоих мужчин, которые занимались проституцией. Их тела были выпотрошены еще при жизни. «Старшая Родственница» никого из граждан Аргайла не отследила. Посещение Закрытого сектора гражданами Аргайла не поощряется и может привести...

— Принято считать, что зрелище печального существования жителей сектора должно отбить желание вести подобный образ жизни, — перебил Медар. — По достижении пятнадцати лет детей организованно приводят в Закрытый сектор, устраивают экскурсии. Но ближе к делу.

— Жители сектора обвинили в убийствах граждан Аргайла. Прямых доказательств у них нет. Они утверждают, что видели семерых, одетых в черные балахоны. 

— Впрочем, у нас есть что-то вроде зацепки, — снова перебил Медар, при этом подумав, что сегодня вечером придется как следует заняться релаксацией. Глен Магнар неимоверно раздражал. — Жанин Фармер удалось сбежать от убийц. Она успела сообщить подруге, что у напавшего на нее человека было крупное родимое пятно на шее.

Глен сделал несколько заметок в блокноте.

Блокнот и карандаш Медар добавил в копилку странностей Глена. Еще он успел заметить, что Глен использует для записей знаки — сочетания кружочков и палочек.

— Крупные родимые пятна свойственны Семье Фригерид. Если убрать из числа членов Семьи детей возрастом до пятнадцати лет — они не покидают пределов комплекса — и пожилых людей, которые физически не способны на подобные преступления, то круг подозреваемых сужается до семидесяти трех человек.

— Убери женщин, — предложил Глен.

— Почему?

— Потому что эти убийства совершили мужчины.

— Если вы забыли, гражданин Магнар, то в обществе Аргайла сегрегация по любому признаку является противозаконной, — назидательно произнес Медар.

— Да ладно, — хмыкнул Глен. — Людей до пятнадцати лет вы считаете детьми и не выпускаете из комплекса. Они познают жизнь исключительно благодаря виртуальным тренировками и поездкам на фермы. В день их пятнадцатилетия вы отвозите подростков в Закрытый сектор, отыскиваете там самые гнусные притоны, показываете отпетых наркоманов и пьяниц. Таким образом вкладываете в головы детей идеальность общества Аргайла и отвращение к другим людям.

Медар не нашелся с ответом.

— Я не буду исключать женщин из числа подозреваемых, — упрямо сказал он.

— Зря, ох как зря, — покачал головой Глен. — Много веков назад жил-был убийца по имени Джек-потрошитель. Он убивал проституток, и его личность так и не была раскрыта. Убийства в секторе схожи с его почерком. 

— Впервые слышу о таком, — нахмурился Медар. — Уверен, что члены Семьи Фригерид тоже не слышали. Не буду скрывать, в секторе происходит много преступлений. Но подобная жестокость не была отмечена с начала основания колонии. 

— Ах, идеальное общество Аргайла! — Всплеснул руками Глен. — Вы настолько погрязли в своем нарциссизме, что готовы отрицать правду. Ты проверил Фригеридов? Допросил?

— У меня нет прямых улик. Слов умершей женщины недостаточно. Она могла принять за родимое пятно все, что угодно. Жители сектора всегда обвиняют нас в своих проблемах.

Глен кивнул в сторону блокнота. Медар нехотя взял его. На одной из страниц запись была сделана на привычном для Медара языке, и он смог прочесть: «Убивают для ритуала. Кто-то имеет доступ к базам данных „Старшей Родственницы”, удаляет записи видеорегистрации».

— Не понял, — только и сказал Медар.

— Набросал несколько идей по пути сюда. — Глен забрал блокнот. — Так, навскидку.

— Семья Фригерид живет в моем комплексе, этажом ниже.

— Убийства скорее всего совершают служители культа.

— Бред какой-то. — Медар скривил губы. — Культ? У нас нет религий. В Закрытом секторе есть служители культов, но они не имеют никакого влияния. Мы следим за этим.

— Я должен попасть в комплекс.

— И что мешает?

— А то ты не знаешь? — удивился Глен. — Посторонний человек, не относящийся к Семьям, не имеет права войти ни в один из комплексов. Но гражданин Аргайла может войти по приглашению члена любой Семьи. Вот ты меня и проведешь

— Ты хорошо знаешь законы, — пробормотал уязвленный Медар. — Но ты не гражданин Аргайла.

— У меня гражданство тридцати трех колоний, — небрежно сообщил Глен, протягивая левую руку. Медар провел сканером над запястьем.

Развернулось полотно сообщения, в котором перечислялись колонии.

— Ничего себе, — протянул Медар, убирая сканер. — Так и быть, я проведу тебя на территорию комплекса. У тебя нет родственных связей, поэтому вопросов от граждан будет довольно много.

— Я не боюсь вопросов. К тому же, никто со мной не заговорит. — Глен встал. — Отправимся прямо сейчас.

— Мой рабочий день не закончился.

— У меня широкие полномочия, помнишь? — Глен открыл дверь. — Так вот, я приказываю тебе ненадолго оставить работу.

Медар крепко стиснул зубы, чтобы не наговорить лишнего.

ГЛАВА 3

— Семья Фригерид живет на этом этаже. Моя семья — на следующем, — зачем-то объяснил Медар, хотя упоминал это ранее. — Ты собираешься кого-то допросить?

— Нет. Достаточно пройтись по этажу. — Глен хрустнул пальцами. — Не волнуйся.

— Я спокоен.

— Нет. От тебя веет волнением и страхом.

Медар толкнул его локтем.

— Я ничего не боюсь, — прошипел он. — Я двенадцать лет работаю детективом, насмотрелся такого, что никому и в страшном сне не приснится.

— Граждане Аргайла в основном не видят страшные сны. — Глен пристально посмотрел ему в глаза. — Потому что полностью запрещены сюжеты с ужасами, в сети нельзя найти порнографию, снимки мертвых тел и прочую чернуху. 

— Это залог здоровья общества.

— Может, да, а может, и нет. Мы пройдем по этажу Фригеридов и вернемся на твою работу. Ни слова, ясно?

Медару стало любопытно, каким образом Глен собирается вести расследование. Только он хотел об этом спросить, как Глен приложил палец к его губам.

— Ни слова, — повторил он.

Глен шел впереди Медара, задрав нос, игнорируя восклицания граждан, порой изумленные, но чаще — гневные. Медар замечал, как граждане исподтишка проверяют Глена на наличие чипа с родственными связями. Когда чип не определялся, это вызывало оторопь, удивленные взгляды и перешептывания.

— Я закончил, — сообщил Глен, обойдя этаж по кругу. Медар, чувствуя себя паршиво из-за нескрываемого неодобрения сограждан, направился к лифтам.

Выйдя из комплекса, он выдохнул с облегчением.

— За мной. — Глен потянул Медара в другую сторону от платформы транспорта. — Я знаю, где находятся зоны, невидимые для «Старшей Родственницы».

— Зачем? — Медару становилось все больше не по себе, пока он углублялся в темный тоннель. — Я и не знал, что тут есть проход.

— А ты знаешь, что каждый комплекс — это мини-корабль? В случае чего твой народ спасется бегством. — Глен опять взял его за руку. — Не бойся, не упадешь.

— Я ничего не боюсь! — прорычал Медар, вырываясь из цепких пальцев Глена. — И прекрати меня трогать! И откуда ты знаешь про мини-корабли? Кто ты?

— Мы пришли. — Глен остановился. — Теперь слушай внимательно и не перебивай.

— Хорошо. — Медар сложил руки на груди. — Я слушаю. Но даю тебе ровно пять минут, после чего иди куда хочешь и делай что хочешь. Без меня.

Судя по сердитому сопению, Глен наконец разозлился.

— Много веков назад на прародине всех людей, Земле, существовал культ Древних. Азатот, Дагон, Шаб-Ниггурат, Гатаноа, я не буду перечислять всех Иных богов. Согласно легенде, их победили Старшие боги, которых люди сочли добрыми. Условно, конечно, потому что этим существам чужды наши чувства и эмоции. Как ты понимаешь, у любых богов есть служители.

— Твое время заканчивается, — нетерпеливо сказал Медар. — И мне очень скучно. Как-то я прослушал целый курс древних религий.

— И что?

— Логики я там не нашел. 

— Хм, — ответил Глен, — ты не нашел, а другие находят. Но не об этом речь. Культисты, то есть поклонники Древних, больше всего хотят вернуть своих богов в наш мир. 

Со стороны Медара раздался протяжный вздох.

— Давно не юноша, а терпение так и не смог выработать! — Глен позволил своему раздражению выйти наружу. — Как ты столько лет продержался в должности детектива, да еще и работал с жителями Закрытого сектора? — На этот раз он так крепко взял Медара за руку, что тот не смог высвободиться. — Слушай внимательно. Веришь ты или нет, но в Аргайле появилась организация культистов, желающая открыть врата между нашим миром и миром Древних. Для этого они убивают и собирают жизненную энергию.

Глен чем-то щелкнул, и часть тоннеля озарилась ровным белым светом. 

— Вот так будет лучше. — Он прилепил к стене крохотный фонарик. — Я охочусь на культистов. Нахожу и убиваю. Культисты уничтожили всю мою семью только потому, что мы оказались не в том месте и не в то время. Мы возвращались с побережья, тогда я жил в колонии Ницца. Я, мои родители, три брата и сестра заметили какие-то костры в лесу, решили посмотреть, что происходит. Любопытство, знаешь ли, сгубило кошку. Вокруг костра бродило с десяток человек в черных балахонах с капюшонами. Никому из нас и в голову не пришло, что эти люди нападут. У них были мачете, которыми они и порубили всех моих родственников.

— И тебя? — с содроганием спросил Медар.

— Тогда мне отсекли часть правой руки, я потерял сознание, меня приняли за мертвеца. В той колонии у всех были чипы, сигнализирующие о смерти в момент остановки сердца. Убийцы не знали об этом, очевидно, они прибыли издалека. В общем, пока они пытались похоронить тела, на место резни приехали медики и полиция. Мне было семнадцать. Руку восстановили, убийц осудили. Но я хотел знать всю правду, а не тупо поверить дурацкому объяснению насчет сумасшедших. На первое мое расследование ушло два года. И я обнаружил ужасающее явление. Древние рандомно связываются с людьми посредством снов. Внушают нужные знания и желания. Потом эти, условно говоря, просвещенные, вербуют в свою организацию слабых духом, отчаявшихся или откровенных психопатов. Собирают, как я уже говорил, жизненную энергию. 

— Так, — Медар сделал несколько интенсивных вдохов и выдохов, — погоди. Это все звучит как… не знаю. Как одна из историй для желтой прессы Закрытого сектора. Все эти детективы, страшные истории о девочках из зеркал и прочая лабуда. Мне нужны доказательства.

— Когда мне исполнилось двадцать лет, со мной связалась организация, которая работает вне влияния правительства, Галактической полиции и любых органов управления. Именно от нее я получаю финансирование и возможность продлевать свою жизнь.

— Доказательства, — повторил Медар. — Сочувствую по поводу смерти твоей семьи, но я не могу взять и поверить в каких-то там богов и их приспешников.

— Я тебя понимаю. — Глен снял фонарик со стены и выключил его. — Предположительно, доказательства находятся на этаже Семьи Фригерид. Но я не советую тебе устраивать обыск. Я и так их всполошил.

— Я и так не собирался рыться в их вещах! — Медар споткнулся и был вынужден упереться рукой в стену, чтобы сохранить равновесие. — Без разрешения глав Семьи и официального разрешения. Так что я жду от тебя доказательств. Нормальных материальных доказательств, понял?

— Договорились. Но с твоей стороны необходимо проверить, кто роется в записях «Старшей Родственницы».

— Это исключено, — отрезал Медар. — Допуск к системе наблюдения имеют настолько проверенные лица, что тебе и не снилось.

Со стороны Глена раздалось покашливание.

— Посмотрим, — сказал он, поворачиваясь к выходу. — Идем, мы и так надолго пропали из поля зрения «Старшей Родственницы».

Снаружи Медар долго щурился, прикрывая глаза ладонью. Когда он смог нормально видеть, то Глен куда-то исчез.

— Вот и хорошо, — сказал Медар. — Голова от него кругом идет.

ГЛАВА 4

Вернувшись на работу, Медар запросил сведения о Глене Магнаре в Галактическом архиве. Невзирая на претенциозность названия, в архиве было невероятное количество пробелов. Многие колонии попросту не подавали списков населения. Но, к удаче Медара, колония Ницца ежегодно обновляла в архиве перепись граждан.

Глен Магнар действительно родился в этой колонии восемьдесят семь лет назад. Его семья была убита, как значилось в отчете, «психически неуравновешенными личностями». На этом этапе Глен не лгал.

Но Медар приподнял брови, увидев запись о смерти Глена в двадцатидвухлетнем возрасте. Голограмма, изображающая молодого парня, совершенно не была похожа на Глена Магнара.

В ходе дальнейшего поиска в разных концах обитаемого космоса нашлись несколько Гленов Магнаров, но ни один из них не был похож на того Глена, который сегодня сидел в кабинете Медара.

— Кто ты такой? — Медар отправил отчет о Глене на свой скрытый сервер, где хранил наработки по проведенным расследованиям, а также разного рода заметки, касающиеся близких и не только родственников.

В заметках содержались все вольные и невольных грехи Семьи Эйдан. И если бы кто ими завладел, то у многих Эйданов могли бы возникнуть серьезные проблемы. Эти проблемы гарантированно привели бы многих из семьи Медара к стерилизации и психической коррекции.

Медар и сам не знал, для чего собирает список грехов Эйданов. Он не собирался даже под пыткой их выдавать и часто менял коды доступа, опасаясь взлома.

— Детектив Медар, — дверь открылась, на пороге появился Хенгист, — новое убийство. Час назад обнаружили мертвое тело, полиция сектора не сразу с нами связалась. Наверное, собирали улики, хотят сами раскрыть дело.

— Они мечтают избавиться от нашего контроля, — ответил Медар. — Самонадеянные глупцы.

***

Убитый был здоровенным мужиком с такими рельефными мышцами, что Медар не удержался и потрогал их.

— Рональд Смит, — отчитался Хенгист, — возраст тридцать девять лет, профессиональный рестлер, владелец зала для тренировок.

Медар не без презрения огляделся, скользнув взглядом по разноцветным трехмерным постерам на стенах. В основном они изображали обнаженных девиц в призывных позах.

— Еще он был сутенером, — добавил Хенгист, — под его руководством находились четыре девушки. В данный момент они проходят процедуру допроса. Убитый жил в этом доме, скорее всего, задняя дверь была не заперта, так как ее не взломали. Очевидно, убийца или убийцы попали в дом именно через нее, потому что центральный вход закрыт на два замка. Возможно, убийца был знаком с убитым, последний не поднял тревогу.

— Убитый был здоровенным лбом, зачем ему поднимать тревогу? — ответил Медар, обходя по кругу тело. — Он понадеялся на свои силы, за что и поплатился. Пытался бороться — у него изрезаны руки, но убийца оказался проворнее. Или удачливее. Потом он в припадке бешенства наносил беспорядочные удары Смиту.

— Ему проломили череп молотком, — сказал Хенгист, кивая на орудие убийства, валяющееся в углу. Медар кивнул и повторил обход.

Ранее Глен констатировал простой факт — граждане Аргайла были лишены доступа ко всему, связанному с жанром ужасов. В локальной сети не присутствовали видео, литература и снимки на эту тему. Для подключения к Галактической сети нужно было сначала отослать запрос «Старшей Родственнице», которая следила за всеми действиями пользователя.

Но такие люди, как Медар или Хенгист, часто имели дело с ужасами, например, в виде выпотрошенного трупа. Поэтому тут Глен ошибался: Медар видел кошмары. Особенно после таких убийств.

Он склонился над отрубленной головой. Размозженные кости смешались с мозгом и кровью, Медар брезгливо поморщился.

— Есть ли какие-то странные знаки? — спросил он у криминалиста. 

— Нет. Хотя что именно вы имеете в виду? Если вот такие надписи, то да, знаки есть, — ответил тот, указывая на слова, написанные кровью каллиграфическим почерком на стене под особенно откровенным плакатом. Медар присмотрелся к ним, и его бросило в пот.

«Во имя Азатота, безграничного султана демонов, отступись, человек».

— Набор ритуальной ерунды, — хмыкнул криминалист. — Что доказывает — к убийству причастны местные. Давно пора выселить их на какой-нибудь астероид. От них сплошные проблемы.

Медар поднял руку, призывая его к тишине. За дверью комнаты стояли полицейские сектора, дожидаясь, пока аргайлцы разрешат им войти. Они то и дело обменивались шутками насчет «чистоплюев» — прозвище аргайлцев в Закрытом секторе, — и шутки эти были довольно злыми и обидными. 

Когда-то Медар от этого бесился, но потом привык. В конце концов, жители сектора ощутимо отставали от Аргайла в развитии. И их ненависть к аргайлцам была, по мнению Медара, черной завистью примитивных людей.

Закончив работу, аргайлцы покинули сектор. Медар торопливо отправился к себе, чтобы как следует ознакомиться с собранным материалом. Атмосфера Закрытого сектора всегда действовала на него угнетающе.

Он скрипнул зубами, обнаружив в кабинете Глена.

— Кто тебе позволил войти? — низким от ярости голосом поинтересовался Медар.

— У меня широкие полномочия, — спокойно ответил Глен, демонстрируя серебряный значок. — А у тебя новое убийство.

— С этим значком ты мог попасть в комплекс и без меня, — сказал Медар.

Он швырнул на стол планшетную панель, с силой ткнул в нее пальцем, чтобы включить. Над панелью развернулась проекция кровавых останков.

— Это обычная практика культистов для запугивания. — Глен едва заметно усмехнулся. — И она сработала. Точнее не она. Тебе оставили послание, не так ли?

— Да. — Медар показал надпись. — Что это такое? Кто это — Азатот?

— Верховный бог Древних. Ужасное создание, которому, тем не менее, мы обязаны существованием нашего мира, согласно легендам.

— Бред! — Медар выключил сканер. — Демоны! Пф-ф, что за чушь?! Находясь в здравом уме и трезвой памяти разве можно верить в такое?

— Верят, — кивнул Глен, — и еще как верят. Вон те люди, — он подошел к окну, — которые сейчас едут в общественном транспорте, занимаются йогой или еще каким-нибудь саморазвитием. Ведь они даже не представляют, что можно ударить человека молотком, смешать его мозги с грязью. Отрубить конечности, выпустить кишки. Не так ли? Но ты, Медар Эйдан, ты сегодня видел это все. 

— Да! — выкрикнул Медар. — Видел! Но это можно потрогать! Это — реальность! А демоны, боги — это выдумка! Фантазия больных людей!

— Детектив Медар? — В кабинет просунулась голова Хенгиста. — Проблемы?

— Нет! — Медар захлопнул дверь, едва не придавив помощника. — Извините, помощник Хенгист, я виноват, сорвался. Все в порядке.

Он сделал серию дыхательных упражнений, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться. Глен терпеливо дожидался, пока Медар продолжит разговор.

— Ну вот, — Медар сел за стол, — отныне никаких упоминаний богов и прочей сверхъестественной ерунды.

— Увы, мой друг, так не получится.

— Я тебе не друг! — снова вспылил Медар. — А ты не Глен Магнар! Человек с таким именем умер шестьдесят пять лет назад! А остальные Глены Магнары на тебя не похожи!

Глен расстегнул куртку и задрал темно-серую водолазку. 

— Заменитель кожи, — потрясенно проговорил Медар. Против его правил было прикасаться без спроса к другим людям, но сейчас он не удержался. Подойдя к Глену, Медар провел пальцами по слишком гладкой коже. — И много в тебе искусственного?

— Все мое тело, кроме головы, является искусственным.

Медар отдернул руку.

— Я был вынужден прибегнуть к пересадке мозга. Мое настоящее тело в самом деле умерло, — объяснил Глен. — Организация помогла мне выжить, помогла с восстановлением, как с физическим, так и с психическим. Культисты чуть не сожгли меня.

— Ладно, — Медар выбил пальцами дробь на столе, — приму это за правду. Пересадка мозга производится, хоть и нечасто. И сколько ты уже поменял тел?

— Это четвертое.

— Ты помнишь свое лицо?

— Зачем тебе это знать? Меня нельзя отличить от настоящего человека, ведь голова не искусственная.

— То есть это лицо кому-то принадлежало? — неприятно удивился Медар.

— Печатные фабрики корпорации «Альфа», — уточнил Глен. — Там ведь можно заказать целое тело. Но я предпочитаю металлический каркас вместо костей и кожу, укрепленную нанонитями. Иначе меня быстро выведут из строя.

— Ладно, — повторил Медар. — Предположим, я соглашусь с тобой насчет религии. Некие культисты — приму это название, надо же их как-то именовать, — в определенный момент своей жизни внезапно сходят с ума якобы под воздействием, кхм-м, божественной сущности. Сущность приходит к ним во снах и требует жертв в виде жизненной энергии.

— В общем ты прав.

— Вот и хорошо, — криво усмехнулся Медар. — Ситуация проясняется. Мы имеем дело, как я и предполагал, с сумасшедшими.

— Они не сумасшедшие, — возразил Глен. — Ты ошибаешься, причем серьезно. 

— Ясно. — Медар поднял руки, словно сдавался. — Это опасные сумасшедшие. Этот статус дает мне и другим полицейским возможность стрелять на поражение.

— Говорю же, они не безумцы, — заупрямился Глен. — Подожди.

Он что-то написал в блокноте и протянул его Медару.

«В конце рабочего дня в тоннеле».

— Свидание? — Медар кивнул: — Согласен.

После ухода Глена Медар закончил отчет, подробно изложив свои умозаключения. Он назвал культистов «личностями с религиозным бредом», не упомянув Древних богов.

Медар просмотрел список подозреваемых и дал указания допросить их повторно, применив легкие наркотики. Предыдущие допросы не дали никакого результата — подозреваемые даже под двойной дозой отказывались признавать себя виновными, и их пришлось отпустить.

Следствие упорно двигалось в глухой тупик.

***

Глен уже был в тоннеле, когда пришел Медар.

— Итак, что такое тайное ты хочешь мне поведать? — спросил Медар. — Давай поскорее, не хочу опоздать на ужин.

— Боишься, как маленький мальчик. — Глен положил ладонь ему на плечо. — У меня настоящие кисти, а еще дефицит прикосновений. Ты уж извини, я всегда один. Специфика работы. Не хочу заводить близкие связи, порой это смертельно опасно.

— Я не умею сочувствовать. И не люблю, когда меня постоянно трогают. И дефицита прикосновений у меня нет, так что как-нибудь обойдись своими силами.

— А мне и не нужно твое сочувствие. — Глен опустил руку. — Система тотальной слежки или «Старшая Родственница» не настолько совершенна, какой ее считают аргайлцы. Коды были написаны человеком, контроль осуществляется людьми, которых ты и другие граждане считают непогрешимыми. Но вы не правы. Кто-то выключает избранные участки наблюдения. Культисты убивали бы аргайлцев, например, в таком тоннеле, где мы сейчас стоим. Но семейные связи не дают местным культистам таким заниматься. Зато жителей сектора считают немногим лучше крыс в канализации, поэтому убивают. Некто выключает камеры слежения вдоль стены Закрытого сектора.

— Крысы в канализации? — машинально повторил Медар. — Я видел крыс только в Закрытом секторе.

— Неважно. Не о крысах речь. А о вашем отношении к жителям сектора. 

— Как еще мы должны относиться к ним? — хмыкнул Медар. — Мерзкие, нечистоплотные людишки, средоточие пороков. Они бы все давно вымерли от болезней, если бы…

— У тебя есть чип сдерживания? — неожиданно спросил Глен. Медар непроизвольно прикоснулся к своему затылку.

— Нет. Тем, кто служит в полиции или во внешних войсках, чип не нужен. Он подавляет инстинкты самосохранения в экстренных случаях. Например, в вооруженной стычке.

— Понятно теперь, почему ты такой нервный.

— Но чипы есть у Семьи Фригерид. В Архиве Аргайла существует список всех, у кого удалили чип сдерживания. Его ведь нельзя выковырять просто так.

— Чип не дает проявлять агрессию, не так ли? — Глен провел рукой по груди Медара. — Не позволяет ударить, повысить голос. Сдерживает сильные негативные эмоции.

— Да.

— Никто из Семьи Фригерид не служит в полиции или во внешних войсках. — Медар убрал руку Глена. — Я же сказал — терпеть не могу, когда меня трогают без моего согласия.

— Извини. — Глен сделал шаг назад. — Ты довольно привлекателен.

— Да неужели? — окрысился Медар. — У тебя, наверное, нет члена!

— Так ко мне еще не подкатывали, — рассмеялся Глен.

— А я и не подкатываю, говорю прямым текстом. Я жутко проголодался за целый день, забыл пообедать. Если тебе нужно питаться, то получишь вкусный ужин. Потом, если у тебя все же есть член, можем…

— У меня есть член, мне нужно питаться, но в твой комплекс я ни ногой, — отрезал Глен. — Тебя и так недолюбливают, а появление чужака воспримут как личное оскорбление.

Медар только махнул рукой.

ГЛАВА 5

«Голова гудит. — Медар с аппетитом налегал на стандартный набор блюд для ужина: все исключительно полезное и натуральное. — Этот чужак сам кого угодно с ума сведет. Нет, ну надо же! Демоны! Боги!» — Он едва не произнес это вслух, сдержавшись в последний момент. В столовой было полным-полно членов Семьи Эйдан, у всех не закрывались рты, и Медар поспешил закончить трапезу, чтобы поскорее убраться в свою комнату.

— Как идет расследование? — Рядом с Медаром остановился Комгалл, его четвероюродный брат. — Что-то выяснил? Бьюсь об заклад, это дело рук уродцев из сектора.

— Об заклад? — Медар встал. — Ты о чем? Играешь в азартные игры?

Комгалл играл. 

Медар прознал об этом месяц назад. Он проходил мимо комнаты Комгалла и в приоткрытую дверь заметил членов Семьи Фригерид — двоих парней и трех девушек. Они резались в карты, сидя на полу.

Азартные игры не поощрялись в обществе Аргайла. В первый раз игроков заносили в желтый предупредительный список. В случае, если игроки были пойманы с поличным во второй раз — неважно, во что они играли, в карты или кости, — их переводили в красный список. Тех, кто находился в этом списке, направляли на коррекцию психики.

В случае, если им не помогало лечение, неисправимые игроки рисковали попасть в списки на стерилизацию, их генетический материал в Банке спермы и яйцеклеток уничтожали. Точно так же поступали с теми, у кого проявлялись генетические заболевания, агрессия или необратимые психические расстройства, кто употреблял алкогольные или наркотические вещества.

Поэтому Комгалл не на шутку перепугался.

— Ты это о чем? — спросил он. — Не понимаю тебя совсем.

— Ты, — ответил Медар, — и твои приятели-Фригериды. В прошлом месяце вы устроили вечеринку в твоей комнате. Непростительная оплошность — не закрыли плотно дверь. Я видел карты.

— Тс-с! — Комгалл едва не зажал ему рот ладонью. — Перестань! Это было один-единственный раз! Ты не донесешь, да? Ты ведь не доносчик!

— Идем, — велел Медар. — Ко мне.

***

Он прислонился к двери спиной и заявил:

— Я не донесу на тебя при одном условии.

Комгалл навострил уши, на его лице появилось хитрое выражение.

— Ты общаешься с членами Семьи Фригерид. Я знаю, что ты хочешь заключить гостевой брак с двумя сестрами, и для этого подал заявление. Если я донесу о картах, — Комгалл вздрогнул, — то никакого брака не будет.

— Что я должен тебе рассказать? — приглушенно спросил Комгалл.

— Ты проводишь много времени в Семье Фригерид. Хоть раз слышал что-то о Древних? Нет? О богах, культистах, демонах? О какой-нибудь религии?

Хитрость сменилась унынием.

— Не слышал, — прохныкал Комгалл, — пожалуйста, Медар, не выдавай меня. Я больше не играю в карты, прошу тебя, я очень люблю Базину и Ургусу. Мы хотим детей, а если я попаду в список, то… ну ты сам знаешь.

— Комгалл, — Медар заставил себя говорить как можно мягче, — я тебя не выдам. Я верю, что это был единичный эпизод. Но если ты солгал насчет Фригеридов, поверь, я донесу на тебя и твоих приятелей.

— Я не слышал о богах, — Комгалла трясло от страха, — и о демонах ничего не слышал. Но если что, я тебе обязательно расскажу.

Медар отошел от двери, Комгалл прошмыгнул мимо него.

«Или он лжет, или нет. — Медар выглянул в коридор. — Ну да ладно, оставлю проблемы на потом. Надо готовиться ко сну».

Медар вышел на внутреннюю террасу своего этажа. Мало-помалу на террасах собирались жители комплекса, чтобы пожелать друг другу приятных снов. Медар ни на кого не смотрел, стараясь побыстрее избавиться от ранее привычного и приятного ритуала.

После слов Глена «тебя и так недолюбливают» Медар особенно остро ощутил свою обособленность. И если раньше она приносила удовольствие, то сейчас ему захотелось с кем-то пообщаться, чтобы подтвердить свою принадлежность к Семье.

Он так ни с кем и не заговорил.

***

Ночью Медар проснулся от странного однообразного звука, похожего на дудение флейты. Кто-то, явно начинающий, непонятно зачем вздумал потревожить покой соседей, упражняясь в игре. Медар вышел в коридор и спросил у дежурного робота:

— Кто играет на флейте?

Техники Аргайла намеренно не наделяли роботов человеческими чертами, кроме гуманоидного тела. 

— На флейте никто не играет, — раздался ответ. Голос робота был таким же бесполым, как и внешний облик. — Вам это кажется, гражданин Медар. В комплексе полная тишина.

Ложь со стороны робота была полностью исключена. Медар прислушался — вокруг было тихо.

— Ясно, — пробормотал он, возвращаясь в комнату. — Глен столько лапши мне на уши навешал, что от этого слуховые галлюцинации начались.

Он снова лег под одеяло и только задремал, как флейта пропищала прямо над ухом. Медар вскочил, дико озираясь по сторонам.

— Это уже не шутки, — произнес он. — Еще раз — и я отправляюсь в зал диагностики.

Медар предпринял очередную попытку уснуть. Флейта перестала его донимать, и он полностью погрузился в сон.

Ему снилось беззвездное пространство, наполненное стуком невидимых барабанов и дудением флейты. Медар висел в воздухе, при этом осознавая, что воздуха-то и нет. Его словно облепила с ног до головы паутина, не давая дышать, сдавливая до хруста костей. Медар задергался, безуспешно пытаясь выкрутиться из паутины. Но его сдавливало все сильнее. Глаза полезли из орбит, язык распух, к горлу подступил желудок. Медар ощутил, как что-то лопнуло внутри, по ногам полилась жидкость. Его тело смяли, как бумажную фигурку, превратив в бесформенный комок, истекающий кровью.

— Гражданин Медар! — Робот изо всех сил старался его разбудить. Медар кричал как заведенный и отбивался от робота. — Проснитесь! 

Медар отпихнул робота и, вскочив с кровати, первым делом ощупал себя. Он подумал, что обмочился, но постель и пижама были сухими. Разве что на спине ткань взмокла от пота.

— Гражданин Медар, — прогудел робот, — вы видели кошмар. Настоятельно рекомендую обратиться в зал диагностики.

— Да, — выдохнул Медар, — да. Сейчас.

Он не стал переодеваться, босиком побежав в зал. Там его подвергли тщательному осмотру, взяли всевозможные анализы, а под конец вкатили дозу успокоительного. Расслабленного Медара робот отвел в комнату и уложил на кровать.

Утром Медар ничего не помнил. Он тупо уставился на результаты анализов, потом перевел недоумевающий взгляд на доктора Анараута, который лично принес эти результаты и разбудил Медара.

— Вы примчались в зал диагностики в половине четвертого ночи, — объяснил тот. — Подняли на ноги персонал. Хорошо, что это роботы, а не живые люди. У вас нервный срыв, я настоятельно рекомендую временно уйти на покой. Ваша работа негативно сказывается на вашем психическом самочувствии. 

— Мое психическое самочувствие, — фыркнул Медар, — касается только меня. Я сдал необходимый генетический материал в Банк, прошел процедуру стерилизации. Поэтому могу сходить с ума, как хочу!

— В таком случае, — доктор Анараут поцокал языком, — я подам прошение на перевод вас в общежитие для граждан в стадии психической неуравновешенности. Оно находится недалеко от вашей работы. Так что для вас сплошная выгода, как и для нас. Вдобавок там вы получите лечение, соответствующее вашему состоянию. 

Медар неподвижно застыл.

— Перевод в общежитие? — недоверчиво переспросил он. — Но я не хочу оставлять Семью. Я всегда жил в Семье.

— С оглядкой на ваш способ жизни, на дистресс, на легкую степень социофобии, — перечислил доктор, загибая пальцы, — нет необходимости в вашем проживании в комплексе. Иначе вы можете навредить окружающим. Вас переведут в общежитие сегодня вечером. Ваши вещи отвезут туда. Всего хорошего.

Медар едва не набросился на доктора с кулаками, но не стал этого делать. 

Его бы гарантированно отправили на полную коррекцию.

***

— Детектив Медар, — Хенгист встретил Медара у кабинета, — новое убийство.

— Да что же это такое! — заорал Медар. — Ненавижу! Ненавижу!

Он вбежал в кабинет и с наслаждением захлопнул дверь, ударив ее ногой. Хенгист остался в коридоре, но вскоре несмело постучался и спросил:

— Вы должны прибыть на месте преступления.

— Я знаю! — рявкнул Медар на закрытую дверь. — Не указывай мне что делать!

Его буквально колотило от злости и ужаса. Медар задыхался, он уперся руками в стол и начал делать дыхательные упражнения, но сбился со счета.

— Со мной все в порядке, — повторял и повторял Медар. — Со мной все в порядке. Ничего, общежитие так общежитие. Все в порядке.

ГЛАВА 6

Очередная жертва была пришпилена к стене квартиры при помощи металлических кольев. Кто-то вбил их в руки и ноги молодой девушки.

— Теперь ясно, что убийца не один. — Медар осмотрелся. — Ее держали как минимум двое, а третий орудовал молотком. Что слышали соседи?

— Ничего не слышали. И здесь гражданин Магнар, — доложил Хенгист. 

— Почему впустили?

— У него пропуск правительницы Ригунды, — развел руками Хенгист. — А еще он затребовал все материалы по следствию.

Глен аккуратно пробирался между разбросанными вещами, остановившись прямо перед телом.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — глухим голосом спросил Медар.

— Веду расследование. — Глен всмотрелся во что-то под телом. — Там надпись. Надо снять труп со стены.

— Сейчас криминалисты закончат свою работу, — Медар не сдержал злорадной ухмылки при виде Глена, который с нетерпением наблюдал за специалистами. — Что же ты за столько лет не натренировал стальные нервы?

— Круг сужается, — туманно ответил Глен. — Они знают, что я здесь. До поры до времени удается скрываться от культистов.

— Если ты все еще считаешь, что Семья Фригерид причастна к культу, то спешу тебя заверить — это не так. Я надавил на одного человека. Шантажировал, скрывать не буду. Он сказал, что никто из Семьи Фригерид никакими культами или религиями не занимается.

— Ты столько лет работаешь детективом, а веришь какому-то родственнику? — Глен настолько презрительно посмотрел на Медара, что тот до боли сжал кулаки, держа их в карманах штанов. — Этот твой родственник мог ничего не видеть. Или его обманули, применив простенькую магию.

— Магия? — прищурился Медар. — Тебе пора на коррекцию психики. Ты — чокнутый. Такой же, как эти убийцы. 

Глен что-то буркнул себе под нос.

Наконец криминалисты дали добро на снятие трупа со стены. Под ним обнаружилась надпись все тем же каллиграфическим почерком: «Азатот тебя достал, человек».

— Это послание для тебя, детектив Медар, — произнес Глен. — Ты плохо выглядишь. Не выспался?

Хенгист торопливо сунул стакан кофе в руки Медара, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить начальника. Кофе был невкусным, несладким да еще и с неприятным запахом. Но Медар проглотил его одним махом, как за плечо вылил. 

— Нет никаких улик. — Он не без внутреннего сопротивления взял Глена под локоть. — Нет подозреваемых. Нет зацепок. Нет свидетелей. Я не знаю, что делать. Мы висим в воздухе.

Когда воспоминания о раздавливании во сне нахлынули на Медара, он был вынужден закусить костяшку большого пальца, чтобы подавить крик.

— Тебя достал Азатот, — сказал Глен. — Он явился к тебе во снах. Точнее, твою душу доставили к нему.

— Заткнись, — прохрипел Медар, — пожалуйста, закрой пасть, или я разобью тебе лицо.

— Детектив Медар, — встревожился Хенгист, — ваше психическое состояние вызывает тревогу. Обратитесь к врачу.

— Я уже был ночью в зале диагностики, — на удивление спокойно ответил Медар, но при этом судорожно сжал пальцы на плече Глена. — У меня дистресс. Я перебираюсь в общежитие для неуравновешенных граждан. — Он заметил, что сотрудники как по команде уставились на него. — Ну что вытаращились? Да, я сорвался! А кто не срывался? Вы все по очереди побывали в этом общежитии, и я знаю, кто из вас проходил частичную коррекцию!

Люди начали отворачиваться.

— Так что не надо на меня так пялиться, — с горечью закончил Медар. — Наш отдел с треском провалил это расследование. Мы все потерпели крах. Так что лучше о себе поплачьте. А я не нуждаюсь в сочувствии.

Он, продолжая удерживать Глена, едва ли не бегом выскочил из квартиры.

— Остановись, — попросил Глен. — Да стой же ты!

Медар подчинился, тяжело дыша.

— Ты слишком расстроен и подавлен. Тебе нужен покой. — Глен вернулся в квартиру, и до Медара донеслись его слова: — Детектив будет отсутствовать два или три часа. Продолжайте выполнять свою работу.

— Кто назначил вас главным? — спросил кто-то. Услужливый Хенгист немедленно ответил:

— Согласно особому распоряжению правительницы Ригунды. Письмо в архиве отдела, при надобности я достану его оттуда и разошлю вам копии. Вдобавок у гражданина Магнара личный пропуск правительницы.

— Благодарю, — сказал Глен. — А теперь я должен откланяться.

— Откланяться? — Медар насмешливо взглянул на него, когда они спускались в лифте. — У тебя странная манера разговора.

— Уж какая есть. — Глен провел пальцами по губам, словно застегивая молнию. Медар правильно понял этот жест и молчал, пока они не покинули здание, а потом и сектор.

— Куда мы идем? — Он встревоженно оглянулся. — Отвечай!

— Ко мне домой. — Глен качнул головой. — «Старшая Родственница» здесь особенно напряжена. И в общежитии тоже. Нам нужно место без наблюдения.

Неподалеку от входа в Закрытый сектор он повернул пару раз и остановился перед оградой из бетонных блоков.

— Здесь когда-то находились первые заводы. — Медар нервно потер руки. — Ненавижу оказываться вне зоны наблюдения. А на этих заводах вредно находиться. Тут работали исключительно роботы.

— Заводская зона давно не опасна для человека. — Глен открыл ворота при помощи комбинации цифр. В ответ на удивленный взгляд Медара он объяснил: — Отпечатки можно подделать, как и радужку, можно заполучить ДНК. А набор цифр знаю только я.

Заводской двор был пустым, только вдоль стен высились контейнеры. То там, то тут между плитами, которыми был выложен двор, торчали пучки жесткой травы.

— Сюда. — Глен ввел очередной цифровой код на двустворчатой двери. — Внутри лучше, чем снаружи.

В цеховом зале не было оборудования, вместо него стояли деревянные ящики, которые образовывали что-то вроде лабиринта. Медар почему-то занервничал, проходя вдоль ящиков. 

— Вообще не понимаю, что происходит, — признался он. — И готов сломать что-нибудь.

Глен понимающе улыбнулся.

— Вон в том углу топор, лом и прочие инструменты. Можешь что-нибудь разломать.

— Да? — не поверил Медар. — Разломать? Топором? Не шутишь?

— Не шучу. Валяй. — Глен открыл один из ящиков. — Я пока что сооружу нам обед.

Медар взял топор на длинной рукоятке, взвесил его в руке и, примерившись, обрушил лезвие на ближайший к нему ящик. Полетели сухие щепки, Медар ударил еще раз. Войдя во вкус, он с азартом принялся крушить ящик.

— А еще один? — крикнул Медар, когда перед ним оказалась гора сломанных досок.

— Не стесняйся! — Глен помахал ему чашкой. — Ты какой чай предпочитаешь?

— Черный! С сахаром! — выкрикивал Медар в такт ударов. — И лимон не забудь!

Он снял куртку и рубашку, оставшись в тонкой футболке. Вскоре Медар взмок и запыхался, но удовольствие от бессмысленного разрушения оказалось превыше любых неудобств.

— Фу-х, — он плюхнулся на широкую скамью у стены. — Устал. Я три штуки в щепки разнес.

— Вот и хорошо. — Глен подал ему влажное полотенце. — Оботрись. Здесь есть душевая, так что после чая и легкой закуски вполне можешь побаловать себя душем.

— Ладно, — кивнул Медар, налегая на бутерброды. — Вкуснятина! 

Внезапно он спохватился и стал смурным.

— Извини, я отвратительно себя веду. — Медар оглянулся на гору обломков. — Совсем с катушек слетел. Завтра отправлюсь на психокоррекцию. Пора прекратить мучения.

— Мне показалось, или тебе понравилось ломать? — Глен тоже снял куртку.

— Понравилось, — не стал отрицать Медар. — Но подобное деструктивное поведение недостойно гражданина Аргайла. Доктор Анараут совершенно прав — меня необходимо восстановить. Мой мозг поврежден.

— С этого все и начинается. — Глен вручил ему чашку. — Черный чай, сахар и долька лимона. Когда я прилетаю на Аргайл, то живу здесь. Моя штаб-квартира. Она защищена от «Старшей Родственницы» и от культистов. Видишь, — он указал на надпись, тянущуюся вдоль стен, — древнеазиатское заклинание от злых сил. Честно говоря, оно не остановит Древних, но делает меня невидимым для них. 

— Каково это — жить столько лет? — Медар понемногу успокаивался. Физическая разрядка, еда и чай сделали свое дело. — Точнее, каково это — умирать?

— Процесс смерти надо переждать. Потом наступает тишина. И темнота. — Глен убрал с импровизированного стола. — Но уверен, что тем, чью душу поймали культисты, еще хуже. Я предпочитаю, чтобы мою душу распылили после смерти. Для этого есть заклинания. 

Медар смотрел на него, сдвинув брови.

— Я скажу тебе, почему ты слетел с катушек. — Глен забрал у него пустую чашку. — Твой мир рушится со скоростью света.

— И в этом виноват ты! — гаркнул Медар, снова разозлившись. — Это ты со своими бреднями разрушил мой мир! Из-за тебя меня выселили в общежитие для неуравновешенных!

— Иди еще пару ящиков разруби.

— Не насмехайся надо мной!

— У тебя залеченное ПТСР, — спокойно ответил Глен. — Ты ведь участвовал в подавлении восстаний? Когда служил во внешних войсках. Тебе немного подкорректировали память, как и остальным солдатам. Но чип сдерживания не вживили, предпочли оставить на линии фронта — в Закрытом секторе. Ты много преступлений раскрыл? 

— Много. — Медару стало стыдно за вспышку гнева. — Я один из самых успешных детективов в отделе.

— Я ознакомился с твоим досье. — Глен достал из ящика большое полотенце. — Держи и топай в душ.

— Что насчет моего досье?

— Потом поговорим.

Медар ожидал увидеть полуразрушенную душевую, но она ничем не отличалась от таких же помещений в комплексе. Разве что не пахло разнообразными шампунями и средствами для ухода за телом. Шампунь Глена был без запаха. 

Медар замешкался, вспомнив, что не взял свою одежду.

— Я бы не смог забрать твои вещи из комплекса или из общежития, поэтому купил кое-что, — сообщил Глен, появляясь в дверях душевой. — Нижнее белье и сменную футболку. — Он положил на полку упаковки с одеждой. — Здесь есть доступ в локальную сеть и в Галактическую — все зашифровано надлежащим образом. Поэтому нас не отследит «Старшая Родственница». Дело крайне важное, любой промах может привести к смерти. Мое убежище пока что не раскрыли, и лучше будет, если не раскроют.

— Культисты? — Медар не страдал ложной стыдливостью и разделся в присутствии Глена. — О, как хорошо! — Он с возгласом наслаждения встал под упругие струи горячего душа. — А ты меня почти с ума свел. Этот сон… Меня в нем раздавили как насекомое. И флейта, барабаны. Ужасный, мерзкий, монотонный звук. Таким пытать можно. 

Глен вышел из душевой, никак не прокомментировав рассказ Медара.

Медар недолго принимал душ. По привычке, выработанной годами, он отвел на это ровно десять минут. Вещи, купленные Гленом, идеально подошли. 

— Грязную одежду положи в корзину! — крикнул Глен, словно прочитав мысли Медара.

— Чем займемся? — Медар посмотрел на окна. — Сейчас только половина одиннадцатого дня.

— Выбирай: ничего не делать, заняться сексом, искать ответы на вопросы.

Предложение секса ничуть не шокировало Медара — в комплексах существовали специальные комнаты для удовольствий. Медар никогда не воздерживался, хотя в последние годы все меньше уделял внимание плотским утехам.

— Нет, я пока не хочу заниматься сексом, — сказал он. — Лучше задам вопросы.

— Пожалуйста. — Глен поудобнее устроился на ящике, предварительно положив на него толстую подстилку.

ГЛАВА 7

— Кто такие культисты? — Медар полулежал на ящике, как и Глен, подложив под себя подстилку.

— Ядро организации культистов состоит из шести рядовых членов и одного главы, который получает указания от Древних. Именно он держит остальных участников организации на своеобразной привязи, то есть соединен с их душами. В обычной жизни они ведут себя, как и прежде. Нет видимых изменений. Они не разглагольствуют о своих новых интересах, но отыскивают слабых духом, чтобы поработить их. Таким образом организация растет. Древним немного не повезло — общество Аргайла слишком рациональное, лишенное жажды сверхъестественного. Вам не нужны костыли в виде веры в божественное. Но Древние все-таки нашли семерых поклонников. 

— Фригериды?

— Скорее всего. Я заметил подозрение во взглядах некоторых из них, когда прошелся по этажу Семьи. — Глен развязал ленточку и взъерошил волосы. — Это подозрение было особенным.

— Значит, ты определил культистов по взглядам?

— Ты все еще не веришь, — утвердительно произнес Глен. — Слышу скепсис в твоем голосе.

— А как ты думаешь, — немного возмутился Медар, — могу ли я поверить в демонов, души и какого-то Азатота, даже если его именем совершаются убийства?

— Нет. И я, к сожалению, никак не могу тебе ничего доказать. — Глен протянул ему планшетную панель. — Напоминаю, что выход в сеть надежно зашифрован. Тебе нечего бояться.

— Как называется твоя организация?

— У нее нет названия.

— Лжешь. У всего есть название.

Глен пожал плечами и уткнулся в свой блокнот.

Медар время от времени поглядывал на него и вскоре не выдержал:

— Да, нельзя взломать написанное от руки. Но можно заставить тебя говорить.

— Исключено. — Глен исподлобья посмотрел на Медара. — Я почти не чувствителен к боли. Наркотики на меня практически не действуют. Я идеальный солдат — никого и ничего не выдам, не сломаюсь и не боюсь смерти.

— Самовосхваление неприемлемо, — заявил Медар. — Стыдно так себя вести.

— Стыдно так говорить.

— Как хочу, так и говорю, — огрызнулся Медар. — И что насчет моего досье? Что ты там интересного вычитал?

— Ты участвовал в подавлениях четырех восстаний. Причем был в ряду самых активных. То есть бежал впереди всех, убивал с удовольствием. 

— Я помню только казармы, тренировки, — задумчиво ответил Медар. — Высадки в других колониях, установление порядка. Но никаких убийств не помню.

— При психокоррекции выключили определенные участки памяти. Поэтому ты забыл. Однако при умелом гипнозе ты все вспомнишь, но я не уверен, что тебе это надо. 

— Да уж, — поежился Медар. — Пожалуй, я обойдусь без подобных воспоминаний.

Они молчали некоторое время, а потом Медар спросил:

— Разве убийства культистов законны?

— Моя организация заметает все следы.

— И как ты убиваешь?

— Нож или пистолет. Или сворачиваю шею. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— А?

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Успокоился?

— Да.

— Не стоит надолго выпадать из поля зрения «Старшей Родственницы». Тебе нужно вернуться на работу.

У Медара заметно испортилось настроение.

— Тебе может снова присниться Азатот или кто-нибудь из Древних, — предупредил Глен. — К сожалению, я ничем не могу помочь. У тебя есть выбор. Не спать, и тогда Древние до тебя не доберутся. Или спать и как-нибудь пережить их вторжение.

— Сложный выбор, — мрачно ответил Медар. — Я теперь на учете как псих. Так что, скорее всего, мне вкатят дозу седативного. Вот и вся помощь.

— Этого нельзя допустить. Из-за лекарств ты станешь легкой добычей для Древних. Не позволяй ничего себе вводить. 

— Посмотрим. Можешь не провожать.

— Ты не закроешь замок. — Глен показал ему ключ.

Уже за воротами Медар сказал:

— Не вздумай меня жалеть. Чистка памяти необходима для жизни в обществе. Уверен, что я пошел на нее по доброй воле.

На лице Глена не отразилось ни единой эмоции.

***

Медар некоторое время не мог заставить себя взяться за дело, но постепенно преодолел лень.

Отчеты гласили, что смертельный удар всем жертвам нанесли одним и тем же холодным оружием: ножом с длинным лезвием. Удар наносили точно посередине лба. Для расчленения тел применили мачете, и Медар вспомнил, что именно этим орудием когда-то была убита семья Глена.

Криминалисты не обнаружили никаких следов биологического материала, но Медар уже на это и не надеялся. Убийцы строго придерживались правил безопасности, скорее всего, действовали в защитных костюмах.

«Неужели Глен прав, и кто-то из аргайлцев увлекся религией? Это серьезный удар по нашему обществу. — Медар постукивал ногой по полу. — Нельзя допустить огласку. Хуже, если тление коснулось тех, кто контролирует „Старшую Родственницу”. Это пошатнет наши устои. Если нельзя доверять системе слежения, то кому тогда можно?»

— Детектив Медар? — В кабинет вошел Хенгист. — Для вас оставили посылку. Оставил робот-посыльный, обратного адреса и имени адресанта нет. 

Он положил на стол пластиковый пакет с надписью печатными буквами: «Детективу Медару Эйдану».

— Что-то еще? — спросил Медар, враждебно глядя на Хенгиста.

— Да. — Помощник переступил с ноги на ногу. — Я хотел сказать, что поддерживаю вас. Вы правы, работая в этом отделе, мы все под угрозой нервного срыва. Каждый из нас может попасть под коррекцию. И вам не надо переживать из-за общежития. Там неплохо.

— Спасибо. — Медар потупил взгляд. — Извините, помощник Хенгист. Я виноват.

— Нет, вы ни в чем не виноваты. Это работа.

Медар дотронулся к пакету.

— Подождите, — сказал он. — Вскрою в вашем присутствии.

— А вдруг это взрывчатка? — встревожился Хенгист. — Я отнесу пакет в лабораторию. Простите, что не сделал это сразу.

— Да, надо было сразу просканировать содержимое. — Медар повертел пакет в руках. — Вроде надо нажать тут и здесь. Ага, вот и открылся.

Он снял крышку.

— Что это? — истерично закричал Хенгист. — Это… сердце? Человеческое сердце!

***

Без малейшего промедления в лаборатории определили, кому принадлежало сердце.

— Комгалл Эйдан, — сообщил лаборант. — Полное совпадение ДНК.

Медар переглянулся с Хенгистом. Позади них в коридоре столпились остальные сотрудники отдела.

— Это первое убийство за пятьдесят лет, — сказал Хенгист. — Точнее, первое преднамеренное убийство.

— А где тело? — с глупой улыбкой спросил Медар, оглядываясь. — Кто-то видел тело?

— Уже объявлен розыск гражданина Комгалла, — ответил Амалион, второй помощник. — Отправлены полицейские в комплекс. 

— Что тут происходит? — Через толпу пробирался Глен. — Кого убили?

— Моего четвероюродного брата. — Медар вздохнул. — Прислали его сердце.

— Смерть наступила три часа назад, — добавил лаборант. — Сердце вырезали из тела, когда человек был живым.

— Я их всех собственными руками убью, — пообещал Медар. — Найду и прикончу!

— Успокойтесь, детектив Медар, — послышалось со всех сторон, — ваш гнев только усугубит ситуацию.

— Да куда больше можно ее усугубить? — заорал Медар. — Убит гражданин Аргайла! Убит зверским способом! Где-то валяется его труп, выпотрошенный, как животное на бойне!

Глен схватил его за руку и потащил в кабинет. Там закрыл дверь и усадил Медара в кресло.

— Надо найти тело.

— Да без тебя знаю! — Медара била мелкая дрожь. — Без тебя! Они убили моего родственника! Я должен отомстить!

— Ничего ты не должен. — Глен похлопал его по спине. — Уяснил? Ничего не должен. Сначала успокойся.

Медар разрыдался, закрывая лицо руками.

— Я понимаю, это шокирующее убийство. Но ты обязан успокоиться.

— За что? За что его убили? — с трудом проговорил Медар. — Он ничего плохого не сделал. 

— Тебя хотят вывести из игры.

— Игра? — заорал Медар. — Какая игра? При чем тут мой брат? Да что такое?

Он увидел уведомление с секретного сервера.

— Что это такое? — пробормотал потрясенный Медар. — Кто-то получил доступ к моему серверу. — Он посмотрел на Глена. — Теперь моя Семья пропала.

— Почему?

— Много лет я собирал разные сведения о своих родственниках. Все их грешки, недостатки заносил в картотеку. — Медар изо всех сил ударил кулаком по столу. — И вот тайное стало явным!

Глен не успел ничего сказать, в кабинет ворвался Хенгист и закричал:

— Детектив Медар! Вас собираются отстранить от следствия! Но знайте, что я против этого!

— Медар из Семьи Эйдан. — Вслед за Хенгистом появились двое женщин в белой униформе и показали удостоверения. — Чиновницы из отдела борьбы за чистоту общества. Вас обвиняют в сокрытии важных фактов, которые могут повлиять на здоровье нации. Вы отстранены от работы детектива. С вас временно снимается звание гражданина Аргайла. Вы будете выселены на территорию Закрытого сектора до выяснения всех обстоятельств. Протяните вашу левую руку.

Медар вытер слезы и встал. Он выпрямился и, глядя с ненавистью на чиновниц, выполнил их требование. 

Чиновница провела прибором, похожим на карандаш, над запястьем Медара.

— Статус гражданина Аргайла заблокирован. Ваши вещи конфискованы. Вас отведут в Закрытый сектор, — сказала вторая чиновница. — И на вашем месте я бы покончила с собой, чтобы сохранить остатки чести.

— Я виноват лишь в потакательстве слабостям своих родственников. — Медар вышел из кабинета.

— Помощник Хенгист, вы подвергнетесь стандартной процедуре проверки, — продолжили чиновницы. 

— А он-то в чем согрешил? — не выдержал Глен.

— Близкое общение с Медаром Эйданом. А вы кто?

Глен показал им значок.

— Вы свободны, но рекомендуем вам не вступать в близкое общение с бывшим гражданином Эйданом, — предупредили чиновницы.

ГЛАВА 8

— Мы вас поддерживаем, — сказал помощник Амалион, который лично вызвался отвезти Медара в Закрытый сектор. — Весь отдел поддерживает. 

— Лучше молчите, — ответил Медар. — Или пожалеете о своих словах.

Амалион кивнул. На пропускном пункте уже знали причины ссылки Медара. Не задавая лишних вопросов, в его чип ввели новую информацию.

— При попытке покинуть сектор без разрешения вас могут убить, — сказал охранник. — Так что сидите и не дрыгайтесь. Вот вам деньги на первое время. Если вас не прибьют местные, попробуйте найти работу. Если не получится, то через неделю обратитесь в пункты поддержки бездомных.

— Бездомных? — удивился Медар. — С чего бы мне быть бездомным?

— Хоть вы и работали детективом в секторе, но ни черта не знаете о местной жизни, — с насмешкой сказал охранник. — Если вы не найдете работу, то вам нечем будет платить за жилье.

— Я знаю о местной жизни! — агрессивно ответил Медар. — Не поучайте меня и следите за языком! Подобное выражение не делает вам чести как гражданину Аргайла!

— Ты еще будешь рассуждать о чести гражданина? — Второй охранник толкнул Медара в спину. — Молчи, мразь! Или я быстро покажу тебе твое место, ублюдок! Убери его отсюда, Амлаф, да потом руки не забудь помыть.

Медар упирался, потеряв всякую выдержку. На помощь охраннику подоспели еще трое. Они выволокли Медара из здания пункта и потащили к воротам.

— Прекратите! — К ним подбежал Амалион. — Немедленно прекратите! Снятие статуса гражданина временное, а вас никто не заставляет быть такими бесчеловечными! Он заставил охранников отойти от Медара. — Я сам провожу его в сектор. — Амалион взял его под руку. — Идемте.

— Спасибо, — осипшим голосом сказал Медар. — Это все так неожиданно.

— Вот, — Амалион что-то сунул ему за пазуху. — К сожалению, я не смогу помочь вам. Так что держитесь. Отделение постарается снять с вас обвинение. По крайней мере, мы добьемся хотя бы возврата статуса гражданина.

Медар остановился у ворот и спросил:

— Но почему вы так ко мне относитесь? Я никогда не хотел поддерживать близких связей ни с кем из вас.

— Вы были правы. Все, кто работает в этом отделении, ходят по лезвию ножа. Мы все в любой момент можем сорваться в ту же пропасть, куда угодили вы. Так что мы должны поддерживать друг друга. Гражданин Медар, не беспокойтесь. Мы вас выручим.

Он пожал руку Медару и открыл ворота.

***

В свертке Амалиона лежали пистолет, рассчитанный на пятьдесят выстрелов, планшетная панель и выкидной нож. Медар нашел переулок, где стояли мусорные баки, и проверил нож.

«Старые умения никуда не делись, — обрадовался он, — не зря нас в армии натаскивали на владение всевозможным холодным оружием».

Одежда Медара ничем не выделялась среди одежды жителей сектора. Ему часто приходилось бывать здесь, поэтому Медар не носил тунику и свободные брюки, бывшие в моде среди граждан Аргайла уже не первый век. Его штаны из джинсовой ткани, льняная рубашка и кожаная куртка делали Медара обычным прохожим в секторе.

Но он знал, что местные сразу определяли аргайлцев.

— Так, все будет в порядке, — произнес Медар. — Я должен продержаться до выяснения всех обстоятельств.

Он вызвал на панели карту сектора и нашел ближайшую гостиницу. Но цена за комнату на неделю могла сделать приличную брешь в финансах Медара. Он поискал жилье подешевле.

В гостинице «Три сапога» с соответствующей вывеской над дверью предлагали маленькие комнатенки с крохотной душевой. Медар, стараясь держаться как можно более неприметно, снял одну из этих клетушек, оплатив неделю проживания.

От него не ускользнул слишком внимательный взгляд портье.

В номере Медар проверил надежность окна и двери. К его приятному удивлению, комната и душевая были чистыми и пахли дезинфицирующим средством. Замки на окне и двери были исправными. Медар закрыл дверь с внешней стороны и надавил на нее плечом. Дверь не поддалась.

— Ладно, сойдет, — сказал он самому себе, возвращаясь в номер.

Проблема с жильем была решена. На той стороне улицы Медар заприметил кафе с надписью «Еда на вынос». Он ничего хорошего не ожидал от местной пищи. Когда Медар после долгих колебаний заказал лазанью, то получил весьма вкусное блюдо, совершенно не похожее на привычную для него лазанью в общей столовой комплекса.

Медар пообедал в номере, не рискнув сесть за один из столиков перед кафе.

После еды он снова вышел из гостиницы, чтобы купить одежду. Это ему удалось сделать в магазинчике по соседству. Медар старался выбрать самые недорогие вещи, и продавец не выдержал:

— Ты бы поискал шмотки в пункте для бездомных, — сказал он, окинув Медара цепким взглядом. — За моим магазином есть такой. Вещички, конечно, ношеные, но можно выудить что-нибудь приличное.

Медар молча бросил на прилавок брюки, рубашку и упаковку белья.

— Надолго к нам? — Продавец с преувеличенным вниманием пересчитал купюры. — Кстати, ты в курсе, что чистоплюи специально не разрешают нам пользоваться карточной системой? Чтобы поддерживать черный рынок, контрабанду и прочее беззаконие.

— В курсе, — буркнул Медар, запихивая вещи в бумажный пакет.

— Впрочем, уверен, чистоплюев это не волнует. Деньги вам ни к чему.

Медар выскочил из магазина, а вслед ему несся издевательский смех продавца.

***

Поужинал Медар в том же кафе, на этот раз выбрав столик подальше от входа. Он съел порцию плова, выпил чашку кофе. Официант несколько раз предложил ему холодного пива, но Медар наотрез отказался.

Когда он переходил улицу, возвращаясь к себе, то заметил группу мужчин, которые переговаривались, указывая на него пальцами. Это было плохим знаком, и Медар заново проверил дверь на прочность. Ложась в постель, сунул под подушку пистолет, а в руке зажал нож. Сначала он прислушивался к звукам, доносящимся со всех сторон, но потом устал.

Уже засыпая, Медар вспомнил предостережение Глена насчет сна.

***

На этот раз Медар провалился в бездонную нору. Он падал и падал, безрезультатно пытаясь ухватиться за корни, торчащие из стен. Что обеспечивало свет, Медар так и не определил. Ему не было страшно, скорее, он никак не мог дождаться приземления.

Но вместо этого Медара сгребла гигантская лапа и утащила в ответвление норы. Медар очутился посреди большой пещеры, лежа на склизком камне. Он не мог пошевелиться, словно на него напал паралич.

— Пнглуи мглунафх Ктулху Р'лайх угахангл фтагн! — раздался пронзительный вопль, отражаясь от стен пещеры. — Пнглуи мглунафх Ктулху Р'лайх угахангл фтагн!

Медар все-таки смог повернуть голову и обнаружил, что рядом с камнем находится пруд. Поверхность водоема была черной и маслянистой, будто на нее налили нефть.

— Пнглуи мглунафх Ктулху Р'лайх угахангл фтагн! — верещал невидимка.

Пруд забурлил, завоняло тиной и гнилью.

Медар обреченно ждал, пока из этой грязи появится неведомое чудище и сожрет его. Но вместо этого он проснулся.

В секторе по-прежнему было шумно, как днем. Медар снова попробовал уснуть, но видение пещеры и зловонного пруда были слишком свежи. 

Медар убедился, что есть связь со спутниками, и написал короткое сообщение Хенгисту. Вовремя спохватившись, он не отослал письмо и начал искать информацию о своей Семье.

В локальной сети Аргайла — панель не была отключена от нее, — ничего не говорилось о Семье Эйдан. 

Впрочем, это была обычная практика. Если в Семьях случались проблемы, то об этом не распространялись. Проблемных людей лечили или устраняли. Медар знал, куда они деваются. Неизлечимых подвергали тотальной коррекции, полностью стирали память, внушали подробности новой личности, а затем переправляли в колонии, подчиненные Аргайлу.

Медар никогда не протестовал против этой практики. Он был уверен, что только таким жестким образом можно сохранить здоровье нации.

А теперь его самого постигла участь негодного члена общества.

Медар глухо застонал, уткнувшись в подушку.

Его мучили угрызения совести и злость на систему, в которой он вырос. Медару казалось, что весь его привычный мир оказался яркой и красивой обманкой. От этого было больно и обидно.

***

Рано утром Медар позавтракал в кафе, там же снова зашел в сеть Аргайла. Его ожидало сообщение от Хенгиста, отправленное с адреса отделения полиции:

«Медар Эйдан! Сотрудники отдела борьбы за чистоту общества проверили нас всех. К счастью, мы прошли проверку и доказали свою верность Аргайлу и своим Семьям. Поэтому наше отделение продолжит работать в прежнем режиме.

К сожалению, мы не смогли Вас оправдать. Сведения, хранившиеся на секретном сервере, поставили под удар половину Вашей Семьи, а то, что Вы утаивали эти сведения более десяти лет — за это время порочные члены Семьи произвели потомство — делает Вашу вину тяжелее стократ. 

Я сочувствую вам от всего сердца. Но, к сожалению, ввиду открывшихся обстоятельств, не смогу ничем Вам помочь.

Искренне Ваш, младший помощник Хенгист из Семьи Фригерид».

Медар хлопнул себя по лбу.

«Как же я забыл, что Хенгист происходит из этой Семьи! — Он чуть не разбил тарелку, так сильно разозлился. — Уверен, что именно он вскрыл мой сервер и стащил всю информацию! Так, Медар, ты должен успокоиться. У меня нет доказательств вины Хенгиста».

Будь он в Аргайле, то немедленно выполнил бы упражнения для расслабления. Никого бы из сотрудников не удивили бы его занятия. 

Поэтому Медар вернулся в гостиницу и там дал волю своему гневу, от души отпинав стены и кровать. Выплеснув эмоции, он принял холодный душ и окончательно успокоился.

«У меня нет гражданства Аргайла, почти нет денег, жилья, работы. Ничего нет. — Медар растянулся на кровати. — Я ничто. Но где же Глен? Где его помощь?»

ГЛАВА 9

Если бы Медар мог попасть в свой комплекс, то увидел бы, что более половины Семьи Эйдан куда-то исчезло. Оставшиеся родственники были темнее грозовой тучи. Соседние Семьи смотрели на них с подозрением или вообще как на пустое место.

Среди исчезнувших были родители Медара и все его ближайшие родственники.

Тело Комгалла обнаружили в тоннеле, где общались Медар и Глен. Несчастного юношу разрезали на куски и разбросали на всем протяжении тоннеля. Стены были украшены именами Азатота, Ньярлатотепа, Шаб-Ниггурата, Йог-Сотота.

На место кровавой расправы прибыл Глен. Сначала он пристально посмотрел на каждого из бывших сотрудников Медара, а потом язвительно сказал:

— Что же, вам удалось выйти чистенькими из передряги.

— Он сам во всем виноват, — ответил Хенгист. — Мы ему сочувствовали. Но здоровье нации превыше всего. Проблемы, которые выявил Медар Эйдан, слишком тяжкие, чтобы он имел право о них умалчивать.

— Теперь ты занял должность Медара, — ухмыльнулся Глен. — Хорошее повышение.

Хенгист указал на тоннель.

— «Старшая Родственница» засекла вас и бывшего гражданина Медара именно здесь. Что вы делали в тоннеле?

— Сексом занимались, — ответил Глен.

— Я вам не верю. Для этого есть помещения, — дерзко сказал Хенгист. — Никто не занимается сексом в подобных местах. Это удел жителей сектора.

— У вас странные представления об этих людях. — Глен осветил тоннель фонариком. — Что же, Комгалл убит теми же, кто убивал в Закрытом секторе.

— Откуда вы знаете? — Хенгист с ненавистью смотрел на Глена. — Вы не первый день мозолите нам глаза, но от вас нет никакого толку.

— Система тотальной слежки, или «Старшая Родственница», обнаружила меня и Медара, но не определила убийц Комгалла. Странно, не так ли? 

— Почему же не определила? — Хенгист включил планшет. — Но эти люди были одеты в черные балахоны, капюшоны низко надвинули на лица. Они пока что являются неизвестными.

— У вас нет родимого пятна. — Глен провел пальцем по шее Хенгиста, заставив его отскочить в сторону. — Но вы относитесь к Семье Фригерид.

— Меня приняли в эту Семью из другого комплекса. — Хенгист насупился. — Но это не ваше дело, ведь вы не принадлежите ни к одной из Семей.

— Я почетный гражданин Аргайла, — ответил Глен. — И вот это небольшое украшение от правительницы Ригунды дает мне более чем широкие полномочия.

Хенгист что-то буркнул и отошел.

Глен просканировал стены и пол тоннеля, уделив особое внимание останкам Комгалла.

— Вы что-то нашли? — поинтересовался помощник Амалион. 

— Ничего нового. — Глен заново просканировал стены с надписями. — Хотя… видите эти каракули? Предыдущие надписи были сделаны каллиграфическим почерком. Я знаю, что таким почерком владеют практически все граждане Аргайла. Их обучают каллиграфии с детства, помогает разрабатывать мелкую моторику, воспитывает усидчивость и терпение. Но эти надписи сделаны наспех. Комгалла убили не здесь. Его принесли сюда, кое-как написали на стенах кровью. Вам нужно обыскать комплекс, где живет Семья Фригерид.

— На это понадобится разрешение самой правительницы Ригунды, — сказал Амалион. — Обыск жилого комплекса — это не шутки.

— Но отдел борьбы за здоровье общества может обыскивать комнаты Семей, — возразил Глен.

— Да, потому что это прописано в их правилах. — Амалион жестом показал, что хочет переговорить с Гленом с глазу на глаз. Оба отошли подальше от тоннеля.

— Вы связывались с гражданином Медаром? — спросил Амалион. — Я переживаю за него. Ведь он находится во враждебном окружении.

— Вы излишне демонизируете жителей сектора. Даже такой, как вы, кто постоянно с ними сталкивается, считаете их чем-то вроде животных.

— Нет, — смутился Амалион. — Вовсе нет. У них масса недостатков, но они — люди. Такие же люди, как я или Хенгист, или вы.

— Масса недостатков была у Семьи Эйдан, — напомнил ему Глен. — За что Эйданы и поплатились. Медар не хотел на них доносить. И я более чем уверен, что так поступает не только он. Вы к какой семье относитесь?

— Семья Аэда. Мы живем в другом комплексе.

— Разве вы никогда не замечали мелких провинностей своих родственников?

Амалион покраснел.

— Конечно, замечали, — ответил за него Глен. — Но игнорировали, не так ли?

Амалион кивнул, глядя в сторону.

— Поэтому наказание Медара кажется мне несоизмеримым с его проступком. Его покарали для запугивания других граждан Аргайла. Ведь слухи не остановить, верно?

Амалион снова кивнул.

— Ненадолго выжившая Жанин Фармер заметила на шее своего убийцы крупное родимое пятно. Известно, что такие пятна передаются из поколения в поколение в Семье Фригерид. Но почему никого из этой Семьи не допросили? 

— Потому что без прямых улик недопустимо подозревать членов Семей.

— То есть, члены Семей априори вне подозрений?

Амалион кивнул в третий раз.

— Понятно. — Глен потрепал его по плечу. — Ну что же, успехов в расследовании!

— А как же вы? — крикнул ему вслед Амалион. — Разве вы не собираетесь нам помогать?

Вопрос остался без ответа.

***

Медар покидал номер только для посещения кафе, но так как деньги таяли, а со стороны Аргайла не было никаких новостей — Глен не выходил на связь, — он решил подыскать работу.

Локальная сеть сектора показала список вакансий. Медар знал, что ему лучше не соваться в полицию: он неоднократно выказывал местным полицейским свое презрительное отношение. 

Как бывший военный со стажем он вполне мог рассчитывать на работу телохранителем. 

«Вряд ли кто-то из местных захочет видеть меня в такой роли, — мрачно ухмыльнулся Медар. — Грузчиком в космопорт? Или на склады».

Дочитав список вакансий до конца, Медар погрузился в тяжелые раздумья.

«Вышибалой в бордель? — Он не удержался от смеха. — Вот это деградация!»

Когда портье потребовал оплату за следующую неделю, Медар все-таки переступил через свое самолюбие и отправился в район сектора неподалеку от разделяющей стены, где требовался охранник в «экзотик-клуб». Рекламки с предложением работы Медар обнаружил разбросанными в коридоре перед своим номером.

К очередному удивлению Медара его приняли сразу. Владелец клуба, пожилой тучный мистер Ренар, потребовал показать мышцы.

— Да, сними куртку и рубашку, — велел он. — Ты же из чистоплюев, да? Вашего брата по лицу видно. Выгнали, да? Ну что же, не ты первый, не ты последний. Покажи бицепсы. Вот так. Хорошо. Здоровье у тебя должно быть отменным, да, этим чистоплюи отличаются от нас. Ну ничего, вот переселимся мы всем кагалом на другую планету. Там и поживем без вас. А кого вы будете своим щенкам показывать? А? Кого будете в пример приводить? Никого, то-то и оно. Гретель!

В комнату вошла невысокая женщина в спортивном костюме и тоже пощупала мышцы Медара.

— Гретель, это наш новый охранник. Как тебя зовут?

— Медар, — ответил тот, едва не добавив к имени «гражданин». — Медар Эйдан.

— Это моя сестра, Гретель. Она введет тебя в курс дела. Успехов, чистоплюй.

Медара уже дергало от этого слова, но он понимал, что надо молчать.

Гретель провела его по клубу, показала запасные выходы, познакомила с проститутками обоих полов.

— Не трудись запоминать, — сказала она, завершая обход. — Знаешь, ты ведь не первый чистоплюй, который сюда загремел. У нас таких работало человек десять. Да все не справились. Гонору у вас слишком много. Видите в нас врагов, реагируете неправильно. Но раз брат сказал взять тебя на работу, значит, возьму. Ганс неплохо разбирается в людях. Он питает слабость к чистоплюям. У вас практикуют свободный секс, так что если Ганс пригласит тебя на рюмку коньяка, не отказывайся.

Медар вспомнил пышные формы мистера Ренара, и его затошнило.

— Вижу, что ты не в восторге, — хихикнула Гретель. — У вас, поди, нет таких жирдяев, как мой братец. Все стройные, как гончие псы. А нам ваши технологии недоступны. Живем, как в отсталом веке каком-то. Ладно, не корчи рожи. Иди сюда.

Она открыла малозаметную дверь.

— Здесь есть койка. Туалет, общую душевую и прачечную я тебе показала. Еда в столовой, как дойти помнишь?

— Да.

— Будешь жить здесь. Работа по ночам, график два к одному. Две ночи работаешь, одну отдыхаешь. Качалка по соседству, там все наши занимаются. Деньги выплачиваем каждую неделю. Вопросы есть?

— Да. Как я буду работать?

— Дежуришь снаружи с напарником. Беспрепятственно впускаете всех с золотой или серебряной карточкой. Это проверенные люди, постоянные клиенты. Остальные должны заплатить за вход. И фейсконтроль, разумеется. Пьяных и обдолбанных не впускать. Не хамить, не бить. Аккуратно оттеснять от входа. Все понятно?

— Да. Мне нужно забрать вещи из гостиницы.

— Иди. Только вернись, или больше никогда здесь не устроишься.

Понурившись, Медар добрел до гостиницы, сложил в пакет более чем скудные пожитки.

«Я на самом дне, — он пнул злосчастную кровать, — на самом дне. Ниже некуда падать».

ГЛАВА 10

— Я уверен, что на Аргайле существует разветвленная сеть культистов, — доложил Глен при встрече с правительницей Ригундой. — А еще твое общество прогнило изнутри. «Старшая Родственница» сбоит, ее кто-то контролирует. Кто-то подчищает записи.

— Аргайл слишком долго находился в стазисе, — ответила Ригунда. — Из умирающей колонии мои предшественницы сумели построить развитое общество. Мы вытравили из себя гнет религии, расовых, гендерных и возрастных предрассудков. Мы создали идеальное общество. Но природа берет свое.

— И что ты задумала сделать?

Они находились в оранжерее, занимающей целый этаж правительственного здания. Здесь были собраны всевозможные растения, для каждой природной зоны существовали отдельные сектора с нужным климатом. Для беседы с Гленом Ригунда выбрала тропики. 

Им подали фрукты и охлажденные напитки.

— Многолетняя селекция привела к повышению здоровья нации. — Глен вольготно устроился на раскладном стуле. — Но проблемы все равно не удалось решить. Управление скатилось до репрессий. Куда девают так называемых негодных граждан?

— Психокоррекция. — Ригунда нахмурилась. — К чему ты поднял эту тему? Я и так вижу все проблемы своего народа.

— Психокоррекция. Ссылка в другие колонии после полного стирания памяти. Более того, некоторых бывших граждан забрасывают в Закрытый сектор. Это жестоко. Они там не могут выжить.

— Им не надо было быть слабым звеном! — Ригунда повысила голос, вспугнув райских птичек. — Они — ненужный балласт. А мы нуждаемся в здоровых членах общества.

— Ты и твои предшественницы задумали сделать из людей пчелиный рой с коллективным сознанием? — ехидно спросил Глен, допивая свой коктейль. — Но у вас это не получится. Рано или поздно люди взбунтуются. Разве что придется промыть всем мозги, да так, что они имена свои забудут.

— Я разберусь с проблемами Аргайла, — жестко отрезала Ригунда. — Что насчет культистов?

— Я обнаружил их следы в четырех жилых комплексах. Доказательств нет. Но я провел связи от Семьи Фригерид до Семей Аэда, Эйдан и Рагнахар. Двадцать восемь человек.

— Почему ты всегда работаешь один? — перебила его Ригунда. — Сорок лет назад ты искал в Аргайле какое-то хитроумное устройство, способное превратить целую планету в пыль.

— И нашел. — Глен закинул в рот горсть винограда.

— Нашел, — согласилась Ригунда. — Но ты в одиночку проверил все тоннели вокруг комплексов, обыскал заброшенные заводы. Разве ты ничего не боишься? Или надеешься, что твоя сверхсекретная организация всегда тебя спасет? А если они не успеют? Если тебя расчленят, как бедного Комгалла, и разбросают по всему городу?

— Значит, я умру, — преспокойно ответил Глен. — Я боюсь смерти, боюсь боли. Но выбор был сделан, поэтому я продолжу действовать в одиночку.

— Это ничего не проясняет.

— Неважно. Убийства на время прекратились. У культистов где-то хранилище с пробирками.

— Что в пробирках? Ах да, души. Ты говорил об этом.

Глен быстро посмотрел на Ригунду, а потом снова занялся виноградом.

— Да, в пробирках души убитых. Жизненная энергия. Необходимо найти хранилище. Культисты должны быть уничтожены, все без исключения.

— Обещаю всяческую поддержку, — заверила его Ригунда. 

***

Медар сразу не поладил с напарником, резко ответив ему на слова: «Ну привет, чистоплюй».

— Я тебе зубы выбью, — пообещал Медар. — И заставлю их сожрать.

Напарник, молодой мужчина с мышцами, бугрящимися под пиджаком, обругал Медара.

— А ну быстро заткнулись! — приказала Гретель, появляясь словно из воздуха. — Работаем, мальчики, и без болтовни!

Медар невольно скопировал позу напарника: ноги на ширине плеч, руки сложены на груди. Пока мимо проходили клиенты, показывая карточки, он думал только об одном: «Лишь бы никто ко мне не пристал. Нервы на взводе».

К радости Медара, с ним ничего не произошло. После окончания работы он позавтракал — в столовой старался ни на кого не смотреть, — принял душ и буквально отключился, едва лег на узкую жесткую койку в своей комнате.

От усталости Медар забыл о снах с участием неведомых чудовищ, которые видел на протяжении последней недели.

Этот сон был самым жутким.

Медар стал свидетелем падения Аргайла. Перед ним развернулась жуткая картина рушащихся жилых комплексов, под обломками которых гибли целые семьи.

Самого Медара удерживало в щупальцах, истекающих слизью и растущих из головы с тремя парами глаз, громадное существо. Медар сумел рассмотреть его человекообразное тело, покрытое зеленой чешуей. За спиной чудовища хлопали недоразвитые кожаные крылья.

Чудовище медленно шло по Аргайлу, растаптывая здания и людей. Оно не издавало ни звука, только слышались грохот разрушения, крики умирающих и хлюпание при каждом шаге чудовища.

Медар открыл глаза и успел зажать рот ладонью, прежде чем закричал. По телу скатывались капли пота, сердце колотилось, а в ушах продолжало звучать мерзкое хлюпание, словно кто-то ковырялся в разлагающемся теле.

***

— Сэр, ваш пропуск, — произнес Медар фразу, успевшую стать привычной за две смены. Ему под нос ткнули золотую карточку. — Спасибо, сэр. 

Мужчина в худи, капюшон которого был надвинут на лицо, быстро прошел в клуб. Медар непроизвольно повернулся за ним, уловив знакомый запах.

Он никак не мог сообразить, где именно мог учуять этот запах, и едва не пропустил посетителя без карточки. Напарник заставил клиента остановиться и заплатить за вход, а потом накинулся на Медара с упреками:

— Дебил, и как таких земля носит! — прошипел он. — Ничему ты не учишься, я так и знал, что вы, чистоплюи, самые настоящие придурки!

Но Медар, озадаченный запахом, пропустил мимо ушей оскорбления.

Когда напарник унял свое негодование, Медар вежливо попросил разрешить ему отлучиться в туалет.

— Это в последний раз! — ответил напарник. — Только потому что ты не гоноришься!

— Спасибо. — Медар шмыгнул в клуб и первым делом заглянул в общий зал, где клиенты выбирали проституток. Мужчины в худи там не было, равно как и не было девушки по имени Ванесса. Конечно, она могла быть занята не с «худи», но чутье потребовало проверить комнату девушки.

Предварительно постучав, Медар приоткрыл дверь.

— Пошел нафиг! — вскрикнула обнаженная Ванесса, бросая в него диванной подушкой. 

— Извини, — пробормотал Медар. — Прости.

Он успел рассмотреть клиента Ванессы.

***

Злоумышленники не стали заморачиваться со взломом замка на заводских воротах, попросту взорвав их. Глен хмыкнул, увидев развороченные ворота, из которых вырвали куски стали.

Он просканировал здание цеха снаружи и двор, отыскивая взрывчатку или людей. Убедившись, что снаружи все чисто, Глен приблизился к зданию. Толстые стены не позволяли сканеру проверить, что находится внутри, поэтому Глен попал в здание через запасной выход, приготовившись к нападению.

Сканер показал, что нигде нет живых людей или механизмов.

Из разломанных ящиков был сложен огромный костер, посреди которого торчал шест с прикрепленной табличкой: «Глен Магнар».

— Ну-ну, — произнес Глен. — Потрясающее чувство юмора. Чем еще вы меня удивите?

Все его вещи были залиты горючей смесью и свалены в кучу возле костра. Там же Глен увидел холщовый мешочек. 

Из мешочка выпали полуистлевшие кости, среди которых поблескивало кольцо с рубином.

— Черт! — выкрикнул Глен, хватая кольцо. — Черт, черт, черт! Ненавижу вас, уроды! Ненавижу! Я убью всех вас, сволочи! Убью!

Он собрал кости и положил их в середину костра, куда отправил остальные вещи.

— Покойся с миром, сестра, — сказал он, поджигая костер. — Мне очень жаль, что твою могилу потревожили.

Позади раздались шаркающие шаги. Глен рывком повернулся и увидел жуткое существо, отдаленно напоминающее человека и обезьяну. Словно у создателя этой твари не хватило материала для тела, и он дополнил его конечностями животного.

Существо медленно приближалось к Глену, который не сводил с него глаз.

— Эхрррр, — прохрипело существо, протягивая к нему руки. — Брхрат… бра… брат…

Глен отскочил в сторону, выхватывая пистолет из подвесной кобуры.

— Стой на месте! — приказал он. — Стой, или я тебя убью!

— Бра-а-ат, — повторяло и повторяло существо, — Кхарен…

— Нет! Ты не Карен! — Глен выстрелил в существо, попав в грудь. Оно остановилось, но почти сразу продолжило свой путь. По залу расползалось тошнотворное зловоние, за существом тянулся темный влажный след.

— Кхарен, — ныло существо, — сестра-а-а…

Глен разнес выстрелами голову твари, и только после этого тело рухнуло на пол. Скрюченные пальцы безостановочно скребли пол, оставляя клочки плоти. Глен, подавляя позывы к рвоте, наклонился над существом.

— Ты не моя сестра, — сказал он. — Я не знаю, кто ты.

В окно залетел дрон, разбив стекло. Это заставило Глена вздрогнуть.

— Это твоя сестра, — произнес голос из дрона. — Ты увидел силу «Некрономикона». Мы отыскали захоронение твоей семьи и дали тебе шанс встретиться с родственниками. Ты должен поблагодарить нас и вознести осанну Древним.

Глен расстрелял дрон. При помощи досок он дотолкал тело к костру, потом вышел через главный вход. Но во дворе его ждал неприятный сюрприз в виде пятерых существ, похожих на то, которое убил Глен.

— Глен, — стонали они, на разные лады коверкая его имя, — брат… сын…

— Этого не может быть, — растерялся Глен. — Неправда. Никто не может оживить мертвых. Вы все умерли! Роб, тебя разрубили на куски! Мама! Тебя обезглавили! Нет! Это неправда! Вы, исчадия ада!

Он убивал их одного за другим, стреляя в головы. Потом долго сидел рядом с шевелящимися телами и смотрел на останки.

— Пора закончить игру, — наконец сказал Глен. — Вы слишком далеко зашли.

ГЛАВА 11

Медар с трудом дождался окончания рабочей смены и сразу помчался к пропускному пункту. Но его ожидало жестокое разочарование.

— Я должен переговорить с сотрудниками отделения полиции Аргайла! — требовал Медар, стоя у пропускного пункта. — Немедленно!

Планшетную панель Амалиона отключили от сети пару дней назад. У Медара не было иной связи с Аргайлом, кроме как через пропускной пункт.

— С чего бы это? — Дежурный проверил личность Медара. — Слушай, скажи спасибо, что тебе мозги не прочистили. Отпустили, разрешили жить в свое удовольствие. А ты обнаглел. Иди отсюда.

— Нет! Я должен сообщить важные сведения! — не отступал Медар. — Информация крайне важная!

— Убирайся! — рявкнул дежурный и достал пистолет. Пришлось Медару подчиниться.

— Ничего, — бормотал он, возвращаясь в клуб. — Я добьюсь своего. Ведь Глен должен появиться! Вот я ему все и расскажу.

В клубе поднялся настоящий переполох. Оказалось, что пропала одна из девушек, Ванесса. Под утро она сказала Гретель, что ей нужно проверить, как себя чувствует больная сестра. И исчезла. Кто-то из персонала уже сбегал к ней домой, но сестра ответила, что Ванесса не появлялась.

Разъяренная Гретель рвала и метала. У Ванессы были личные клиенты, и Гретель пришлось срочно обзванивать их, отменяя встречи.

— У нее был клиент, мужчина в худи, — сказал Медар, встретив Гретель в коридоре. — Ванесса ушла с ним?

— Нет! Это против правил, к тому же клиент покинул клуб намного раньше Ванессы. А в чем дело? — Гретель все еще выглядела как разъяренная фурия, но нашла в себе силы остановиться.

— Ее клиента зовут Статер Фригерид. Он из Семьи, живущей этажом ниже от моей Семьи. Понимаю, для тебя все эти связи…

— Нахрен связи и семьи! — Гретель прижала Медара к стене. — Вываливай все, да побыстрее, или я тебе яйца оторву!

— Как ты знаешь, такие посещения подобных заведений строго запрещены в обществе Аргайла. Это удел жителей сектора. — Медар чуть не заорал, когда острые ногти Гретель впились ему в пах. — Извини, прости, я больше не буду так говорить. Если кто-то в Аргайле узнает, что Статер бывает в этом клубе, то отдел борьбы за чистоту общества превратит его жизнь и жизнь Семьи в сплошное мучение. Допросы, обыски.

— Он тебя узнал? — Гретель убрала руку.

— Конечно. Но я не сразу понял, кто он. Уловил его запах, а потом вспомнил, кто пользуется таким маслом для кожи.

Гретель задумчиво посмотрела на него.

— Значит, этот твой Статер мог здорово испугаться. Чтобы убрать всех свидетелей, ему нужно прикончить меня, моего брата, тебя и Ванессу. Мы с братом знаем, как он выглядит. Ванесса с ним трахалась. Ты его опознал. Но я пока жива. Мой брат — тоже, я недавно заглядывала к нему. Предполагаешь, что Статер как его там убил мою служащую?

— Получается, что так все и обстоит.

— Это ой как нехорошо, чистоплюй, — сказала Гретель. — Ну ничего. Мы его поймаем. Он явится за нами, вот увидишь. Тут-то мы его и поймаем.

В ее глазах загорелся огонь азарта.

— Плохая идея, — заметил Медар. — Возможно, Статер из тех убийц, которые режут на куски местных.

— Неужели? — Азарт ненадолго сменился страхом. — Ну ничего, ничего. Мы не пальцем деланые, — с этими словами Гретель умчалась к себе.

Ванессу нашли в полдень. Кто-то сломал ей шею и засунул тело в мусорный бак. Медар чудом избежал допроса полиции. Он закрылся в своей комнате, пока в клубе находились его бывшие коллеги. Медар ежесекундно ожидал, что Гретель заставит его выйти. То ли она про него забыла, то ли намеренно не позвала — полиция Аргайла уехала, так его и не допросив.

— Бедная девочка, — сокрушался мистер Ренан. — Какая потеря для нашего заведения! Придется искать новую, а это притирки и придирки.

— Заглохни! — прикрикнула на него сестра. — Лучше подумай, если чистоплюй не врет, то убийца явится за нами. Ему точно не нужны свидетели.

— Но не только он сюда ходит, — возразил Ренан. — Еще четверо чистоплюев, просто вчера был не их день. Среда, пятница и суббота. А сегодня вторник. 

Они начали препираться, пока их не перебил Медар.

— Статер не явится в клуб посреди дня. Более того, он может прекратить ходить сюда. Меня не захотели слушать на пропускном пункте.

— Ага! — торжествующе воскликнул Ренан. — Ты наступил на те же грабли, на которые мы постоянно наступаем. Нам не верят, потому что мы живем в Закрытом секторе. Отличное наказание для такого, как ты.

— Хватит! — Гретель вытащила из стенного шкафа коробку с пистолетами. — Вооружаемся. Я так просто не сдамся, меня не возьмут голыми руками! Я так долго создавала этот клуб, подбирала персонал, клиентов, чтобы какой-то вонючий чистоплюй разрушил это все в один миг!

— Твой бизнес крайне аморален, — не сдержался Медар, за что получил удар под дых.

— Заметь, что я не поставила тебе фингал под глаз, — назидательно сказала Гретель. — Охранник должен выглядеть отлично, а не как избитая псина. А теперь давай, проверь все входы и выходы, все закоулки. В чем дело?

С Медаром никто так не разговаривал с тех пор, как его муштровали в армии. Но тогда он воспринимал подобный тон как должное, как часть тренировки.

Сейчас его жизнь была под угрозой.

Он добросовестно осмотрел клуб, не пропустив ни одного помещения, даже заглянул на кухню. Не обнаружив ничего подозрительного, Медар доложил об этом Гретель и Ренану.

— Молодец! — похвалила его Гретель. — Хотя ничего другого я и не ожидала от полицейского. 

— Ты сказала, что здесь уже работали выходцы из Аргайла. Можешь подробнее…

— Нет. — Гретель покачала головой. — Обойдешься без подробностей. Я не справочная служба. Даю тебе три часа на отдых, потом заступишь на дежурство. Пока что поработает Джонни. 

Комната, где спал Медар, была слишком маленькой для занятий медитацией или любой другой расслабляющей практикой. Но он настолько остро нуждался в разрядке, что сделал комплекс упражнений с воображаемым мечом прямо в коридоре.

— Что это он вытворяет? — спросил уборщик, который в этот момент запустил пылесос. — Совсем сбрендил. Эй, чистоплюй, проваливай отсюда, а то пылесосу негде ездить.

Но Медар полностью погрузился в тренировку и не отвечал на глумливые замечания уборщика, пока не выполнил весь курс. Потом он поклонился стене и закрылся в своей комнате.

Умиротворенный и готовый к любому сну или появлению кого угодно, Медар без проблем уснул. На этот раз ему приснилось, как темная фигура в балахоне собирается воткнуть ему нож в голову. Медар открыл глаза и никого не увидел.

***

Охрана клуба пребывала в состоянии повышенной боеготовности два дня. Но Гретель не могла нанять новых охранников, чтобы разрешить старым полноценно отдохнуть. Поэтому она дала отбой, но предупредила тех, кто дежурил снаружи, чтобы они незаметно включили металлоискатель.

— Глупости! — не выдержал Медар, услышав приказ. — Убийца может быть вооружен не только пистолетом и ножом.

— Ты прав. — Гретель похлопала его по щеке. — Но командую тут я, а ты подчиняешься. Пока что ты держишься, вот и работай дальше.

Медар обиделся, но ничем это не показал — не стоило тешить самолюбие местных.

Утром, когда последний клиент покинул заведение, Гретель подала сигнал закрыть входную дверь. Уставший Медар поплелся в столовую, где что-то съел, уже не обращая внимания на вкус. Затем наспех принял душ и улегся спать.

На этот раз Медара разбудил не кошмар, а крики ужаса, которые, казалось, доносились отовсюду. Он взял пистолет и выскочил из комнаты, почти сразу наткнувшись на труп уборщика. Кто-то перерезал ему горло, натекла лужа крови. Медара спасло то, что дверь в комнату была такого же цвета, как и обои, а в коридоре в целях экономии вне рабочего времени свет приглушали.

Медар взял пистолет на изготовку и подошел к первой двери — там жили двое охранников. Его ждала та же кровавая картина, что и в коридоре. Охранникам перерезали горло, перед этим нанеся множество ударов ножом в грудь.

Все проститутки из тех, кто постоянно находился в клубе, были зарублены чем-то вроде мачете.

Медар поднялся на второй этаж, где валялось тело второго уборщика.

— Не надо! Я вам заплачу! Я отдам вам девушек! — визгливо закричал кто-то. Медар с трудом узнал в этом визге голос Ренана. 

— Заткнись, слюнтяй, — сказала Гретель. — Они всех убили. Пусть и нас убивают. Я не хочу заново выстраивать свой бизнес, и так потратила на него почти всю жизнь. Ну что же вы, давайте! Я жду! Трусы! Поганые чистоплюи!

Медар ударом ноги открыл дверь в комнату Ренана.

Кроме Ренана и Гретель там находились семеро человек в черных балахонах. В руках они держали мачете. Когда Медар ворвался, они как по команде повернулись. Лица были наполовину скрыты капюшонами, но Медар все равно всех узнал.

— Статер, — сказал он, чувствуя, как пол уходит из-под ног, — Феделм, Ангусель. Семья Фригерид. Остальные… вы же из Семьи Аэда. Но как? Почему?

— Зря ты меня узнал, — ответил Статер, сдергивая капюшон. — Очень зря. Ты предал свою семью. Ты работаешь в этом вместилище порока. Ты лишен статуса гражданина Аргайла.

— Да он очередной местный, вот и все, — произнес Феделм, тоже скидывая капюшон. — Убери пистолет, ничтожество, и прими смерть достойно!

— Может, я и ничтожество, — Медар заставил себя улыбнуться, — но в недавнем прошлом был военным. Вы забыли об этом? Меня непросто убить.

Аргайлцы набросились на него, занеся над головами мачете. 

— Вот это да, — восхищенно протянула Гретель, когда Медар перестрелял своих бывших сограждан. — Да ты боец, чистоплюй. 

Медар опустил пистолет и прислонился к стене. Блок, поставленный в памяти, рухнул, и воспоминания хлынули ревущим потоком.

Он, одетый в защитный костюм, бежит по городу, убивая всех подряд. Люди превратились в движущиеся мишени. Медар отчетливо вспомнил, как его переполнял восторг от убийств. Тогда он был богом.

— Что с ним? — испугался Ренан, глядя на Медара. — Он похож на припадочного. Уставился в одну точку, вздрагивает. Забери у него пистолет.

— Сейчас. — Гретель с опаской подошла к Медару и вытащила пистолет из его пальцев. — Все хорошо, дорогой, давай ты сядешь. Вот так. Глоток виски тебе не повредит.

— Так он же не пьет.

— Нам всем нужно выпить. — Гретель заставила Медара открыть рот и сделать глоток из бутылки. — Бедняга, видать, сроду ничего крепче кофе не пил. Вот так-то будет лучше. А теперь я вызову полицию. Это какая огласка будет. Нет, подожди. — Она распахнула окно и закричала: — Эй, все, идите сюда! У нас убийцы! И они из Аргайла!

ГЛАВА 12

Медар продолжал сидеть, глядя немигающим взглядом на свои колени. По щекам медленно катились слезы. Ренан то и дело принимался его успокаивать, в перерывах прикладываясь к бутылке. Гретель удалось созвать соседей, и теперь в комнату по очереди заглядывали люди.

До Медара доносились обрывки фраз:

— А они нас обвиняли… Смотри, у них мачете… Убили Ванессу… Сволочи, считают себя богами… А это кто? Он тоже чистоплюй… Он перестрелял…

Вскоре приехала местная полиция, и едва полицейские увидели трупы аргайлцев, как, не стесняясь в выражениях, принялись насмехаться над ними. Но Медар почти не понимал, что они говорят. 

— Медар Эйдан, — вместо него отвечала Гретель, — работает у нас пять дней. Ничего плохого не могу сказать, исполнительный, послушный. Да, я в курсе, что он из Аргайла, но понимаю, что каждый из нас может оказаться в патовой ситуации. Он спас меня и моего брата. Почему других не спас? Думаю, после ночного дежурства Медар спал и не слышал, как пришли убийцы. Эти твари подняли меня с кровати. Так что никто ничего не слышал. 

— Мы вызвали спецов из Аргайла, — сказал сержант, — пусть полюбуются на своих. А то уже затерроризировали нас подозрениями. Эй, парень, ты здесь?

Он дернул Медара за руку. Тот очнулся и спросил:

— Что происходит?

— Ты помнишь хоть что-то? — вмешалась Гретель. — Ты нас спас. Убил этих ублюдков.

Медар перевел взгляд на трупы, разбросанные по полу.

— Я все помню. — Он прерывисто вздохнул. — Слишком хорошо помню. И знаю, что будет дальше.

***

Его отвезли в местное отделение полиции, но допрос проводил представитель Аргайла.

— Итак, Медар Эйдан, поведайте нам, что произошло. — Детектив Эддад сидел напротив него. У двери стоял местный детектив с очень злым выражением лица.

Медар начал неторопливо рассказывать, стараясь не упустить ни одной детали, но вскоре заметил, что Эддад сильно нервничает.

— Понятно, — сказал Эддад. — Вы проснулись от крика. А почему до этого не просыпались?

— Я устал. Жутко хотел спать.

— То есть, крик со второго этажа вы услышали, а совсем рядом — нет. Давно вас лишили гражданства?

— Это тут при чем?

— Просто уточняю. — Эддад оглянулся. — Детектив Симонс, выйдите.

— Я обязан присутствовать при допросе.

— Комната под наблюдением. Выйдите.

Симонс подчинился.

— Итак, — Эддад наклонился вперед, — теперь честно скажи, ты застрелил своих сограждан, возмутившись, что они посещают притон?

— Что? Да вы о чем? 

— Сначала ты убил всех в притоне, потом обнаружил на втором этаже своих бывших сограждан. Стало обидно, что тебя лишили гражданства. А еще ты возмутился, что эти люди предали идеалы Аргайла, тайно проникнув на территорию сектора.

— Эти люди при помощи мачете убили…

— Им подложили мачете, разве это непонятно? — На губах Эддада заиграла улыбка. — Не сразу вызвали полицию, устроили шоу. Скорее всего Ганс и Гретель Ренан повинны в предыдущих убийствах. Им нужно было на кого-то спихнуть вину, а тут кстати подвернулись аргайлцы.

— Ложь. — Медар ахнул: — Ты хочешь обелить сограждан, чтобы сделать их невинно убитыми? Но именно они причастны к предыдущим преступлениям! 

— Что это? — Эддад указал на небольшой металлический чемодан на столе. — Что там?

— Не знаю. Когда я вошел в комнату Ренана, эта штука была на подоконнике. 

— Может, там наркотические вещества, — задумчиво произнес Эддад. — Надо проверить тебя, вдруг ты что-то принимал. От тебя пахнет алкоголем.

Медар вспомнил, что Гретель влила ему в рот примерно глоток виски. Тогда он был шокирован произошедшим, поэтому не разобрал вкуса. Разве что ему немного обожгло язык и небо.

— Ты пьян, — брезгливо сказал Эддад. — Что же, это все объясняет.

— Нет, это ничего не объясняет.

— Хватит, Медар Эйдан. — Эддад встал. — Картина произошедшего вполне ясна.

— Детектив Эддад. — Дверь приоткрылась и появился никто иной как Хенгист. При виде Медара у него перекосило лицо. — Случилось что-то непонятное. Ренаны мертвы. Кто-то заколол их ножом.

— Получается, что у тебя нет свидетелей, — обрадованно сказал Эддад, обращаясь к Медару. 

— Ты все неправильно интерпретируешь! — возразил Медар, зная, что лучше помолчать. Но от возмущения у него сдали нервы. — Ты хочешь свалить на меня вину за убийства! Но я застрелил только аргайлцев! Только их! Они служат Древним богам! Собирают души!

— Кажется, бывший гражданин Медар нуждается в полной коррекции, — с притворным сочувствием сказал Эддад. Хенгист согласился с ним. — Вызови машину, надо отвезти его в клинику.

***

— Ты закончил следствие? Очень хорошо. — Правительница Ригунда приняла Глена в своем кабинете. — И что ты узнал?

— В стене между Закрытым сектором и Аргайлом существует примерно с дюжину тайных ходов. Через них аргайлцы попадают в сектор и ведут обмен с местными жителями. Меняют еду на алкоголь, легкие наркотики.

— Они воруют еду с фабрик, у граждан Аргайла нет прямого доступа к продуктам. 

— Это разветвленная сеть, в которой участвует большое количество граждан. Те, кто контролирует роботов на фабриках, кто уносит продукты. И кроме еды в обмене участвуют гаджеты. 

— Тут все прогнило! — возмутилась Ригунда. — Мой народ пал так низко, что нам не подняться!

— Сегодня я узнал, что в секторе были убиты семеро аргайлцев. Дело очень мутное, следователи все тормозят, хотят сделать виноватым Медара Эйдана. 

— Но что мои граждане делали в секторе?

— Они вломились в бордель, перебили всех и только собрались расправиться с владельцами, как их планы нарушил Медар. Следователи повернули дело следующим образом. По их версии семеро аргайлцев пришли в бордель и, к несчастью, как раз в тот момент, когда Медар убил проституток, уборщиков и охранников. 

Ригунда не сводила с Глена глаз.

— Я осмотрел место преступления и трупы. Персонал борделя был убит тем же ножом, что и предыдущие жертвы. Нож не был найден. Мачете, по словам твоих полицейских, вложили в руки аргайлцев. Но там кое-что обнаружили.

Глен достал панель и показал изображение металлического чемодана.

— Не волнуйся, я забрал хранилище душ и уже отправил в свою организацию. Медар Эйдан должен подвергнуться процедуре полной коррекции. И я требую, чтобы его оправдали. Аргайлцы, убитые им, были культистами. По счастливой случайности для меня, конечно. Таким образом, очаг культистов на Аргайле почти полностью подавлен.

— Это все не имеет никакого значения. — Ригунда встала. — Я объявляю всеобщую эвакуацию. Новая колония вытравит из моей нации все пороки. Постой. Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря «почти»?

— Ты одна из служительниц культа. — Глен положил на стол ее значок. — Ведь я никогда не рассказывал тебе о содержимом пробирок. Откуда ты узнала?

— Ты жестоко ошибаешься. — Ригунда покачала головой. — Впрочем, это неважно. Все равно у тебя нет пробирок. И я знаю, что, к сожалению, твоя организация не выдаст хранилище в обмен на тебя. Поэтому убирайся, да поскорее, пока я не передумала. 

— Жаль. — Глен тоже встал. — Очень жаль. Но прошу пощадить Медара Эйдана. Не надо превращать его память в отбивную.

— Даже если Медар частично виноват, это не делает его чистым перед моим обществом. Сегодня утром его подвергли коррекции. Но если ты так к нему привязался, то можешь забрать тело.

— Он умер?

— Нет, но находится в состоянии овоща. Я отдам приказ, заберешь живого мертвеца из клиники для коррекции. Делай с ним все, что захочешь. И убирайся отсюда в течение суток. Завтра здесь никого не останется.

— Мини-корабли, — понимающе ответил Глен. — Хитро придумано.

— Над нами долго висела угроза нападения, и мои предшественницы не могли допустить, чтобы народ Аргайла исчез. — Ригунда вызвала охрану. — Проводите гражданина Магнара в клинику для коррекции. Пусть заберет бывшего гражданина Медара Эйдана. Потом отправьте обоих в космопорт.

— Я всегда буду охотиться на культистов, — пообещал ей Глен. — Поэтому не расслабляйся.

— Я бы приказала тебя убить, но на это нет видимых причин. Убирайся.

***

Медар лежал в палате, где, кроме него, находились еще с десяток человек. Трое из них принадлежали к Семье Эйдан, но они не узнали Медара.

— Печальное зрелище, — с сожалением произнес Глен, останавливаясь у кровати. — Где его одежда? Не пойдет же он в таком виде.

Роботы быстро принесли вещи Медара, одели его и даже причесали. Медар смотрел на всех остекленевшим взглядом и едва ли не пускал слюни.

— Сейчас мы кое-куда отправимся, — говорил Глен, бережно удерживая его под руку. Позади шли охранники правительницы. — Не переживай, я о тебе позабочусь.

Медар что-то булькнул в ответ.

В космопорту у Глена спросили, куда он хочет отправиться.

— Да куда угодно, — небрежно ответил он, — какой рейс вот прямо сейчас, таким и полечу. Хотя бы на этот курорт. Почему нет?

— Правительница Ригунда любезно оплатила ваши билеты, — сказал охранник, — будь ей за это благодарен. Наконец мы избавимся от тебя и этого трупа.

— Да уж, я весьма благодарен, — не без насмешки ответил Глен. — Ну все, мальчики, вы свободны. Кстати, Ригунда собирается объявить эвакуацию. Так что идите, готовьтесь к дальнему путешествию.

Это вызвало у охранников секундную заминку, а затем они чуть ли не хором сказали:

— Ради процветания нации мы готовы на все!

— Вот придурки, — прошептал Глен им вслед. — Что же, Медар Эйдан, объявили наш рейс. Думаю, ты не против побывать на курортном астероиде. Хорошо отдохнешь, расслабишься. Обещаю сделать массаж, если не забуду.

Медар опять булькнул. Глен все так же под руку отвел его на борт корабля, усадил в кресло.

— В сочувствии не нуждаюсь, — сдавленным от ярости голосом проговорил Медар, когда корабль стартовал. — Не надо так хлопотать вокруг меня.

— Но именно я помог тебе избегнуть коррекции. — Глен довольно улыбался. — Скажи спасибо моей организации — именно ее специалисты смогли взломать спутник и внести некоторые изменения в программы клиники. И ты молодец, не стал упираться, а действовал по нашему сценарию. Сценарий, кстати, я придумал. Повезло, что Ригунда сама предложила тебя забрать. Я думал, что придется ее упрашивать.

— Спасибо и пожалуйста, — ответил Медар. — Но из-за тебя я лишился семьи и родины. Кто я теперь?

— Ты отрезанный ломоть, так сказала Ригунда. Не переживай, я помогу тебе адаптироваться.

— Что ты говорил насчет эвакуации?

— Ригунда упоминала планету, на которой только закончилось терраформирование. Очевидно, твои сограждане отправятся туда. И, надеюсь, у Ригунды хватит ума не создать очередной Закрытый сектор.

— В секторе изначально жили мигранты, которые надеялись влиться в общество Аргайла. Но мы никого к себе не пускали. — Медар уныло посмотрел по сторонам. — Постепенно население сектора увеличилось, мы старались контролировать чужаков разными методами. В общем, получилось то, что получилось.

— Кажется, сейчас начнутся рассуждения на тему морали и истории Аргайла. Давай-ка лучше закажем по коктейлю. — Глен похлопал его по руке. — Я познакомлю тебя со своим начальником и с остальными членами организации. Они все тебе понравятся, вот увидишь. Будем работать вместе, ты военный, я охотник. Великолепный тандем. Ну или можешь найти свой народ, получить промывку мозгов и пускать пузыри из слюней. Одним словом, масса возможностей.

— Ниже некуда падать, — вздохнул Медар. — Стюард, мне виски. Хочу распробовать вкус, а то ничего не понял. И я ещё сердит на тебя, Глен, ведь ты бросил меня в секторе на произвол судьбы. Странно, что местные не напали, я был уверен, что они меня изобьют. А они смотрели на меня с жалостью.

— Обсудим это чуть позже, — отозвался Глен. — Наслаждайся заслуженным отдыхом.

— Меня нашпиговали успокоительным и как мешок отвезли в клинику. Это унизительно, — не унимался Медар. — Хотя я до сих пор уверен, что коррекция мне бы не помешала.

— Хватит. — Глен положил руку ему на плечо. — Сойти с ума ты всегда успеешь. И, как видишь, почти сутки спокойного сна пошли тебе на пользу. Пока что отдыхай. А вот и твой виски.


End file.
